Kiba On Heat
by Ero-Sennin-chan
Summary: Kiba starts finding it harder to control his condition, but perhaps it could be used to serve his village. Kiba x various characters. Yaoi and a tiny bit of het.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **

**Just a friendly warning, folks! The title says it all. There will be both YAOI and a little bit of het, and a few pairings. Sorry for making Kiba such a whore. He's adorable.**

**Also, there may be _MILD_ SPOILERS, mostly for the first series but possibly for Shippuden as well.**

**Starts off random-ish but gets, I guess you might say, fluffy.**

**So you have been warned. On with the show.**

* * *

Kiba moaned Naruto's name softly as he came for the second time that day. Everyone knew that Naruto was straight and madly in love with Sakura, but that didn't stop Kiba from fantasizing about the whiskered ninja.

The cool night air drifted over Kiba as he curled up and went to sleep. He couldn't wait for this to be over, so that he could get back to his missions.

Hokage Tsunade was a smart woman, and being in the medical field had quickly figured out that Kiba went on heat a few times every year. They had come to an agreement years ago that he would be excused from missions whenever this happened, since it was so hard for him to focus that it would surely jeopardise any mission.

At first, he had been ashamed by this. When he had first become a genin, it had started. He had had trouble focusing on the simplest of missions. He had pushed through though, but the Hokage had realised that it would not always be possible to do so, and so sent his teammates on lower-ranked missions without him when he was on special sick-leave.

Akamaru usually stayed away from Kiba in these times, probably so that Kiba could go about doing what he needed to do without his companion getting in the way. Kiba thought it was kind of pointless, though, since he rarely was with anyone.

Kiba was twenty-three years old now, and had honestly gotten used to being alone, in heat or not. He'd tried both boys and girls, but almost always ended up just feeling guilty afterwards, since there was little emotional attachment once it was over, either from him or from the person who had fucked him, probably just to shut him up.

He'd tried having an actual relationship once, with Ino. They had both been in their teens and things hadn't worked out too well with her in the end. They never did, with anyone.

Kiba had given up on a relationship for now.

* * *

Kiba blushed deeply, glad that his red markings covered it up a little, as he saw Naruto walk past the small restaurant he was sitting in. Naruto must have just gotten back from a mission. The yellow-haired ninja came and went from the village fairly often, so Kiba saw him enough for Naruto to be the first thing that came to mind when he was feeling frisky.

He had had strong feelings for his friend Shikamaru for years, but Kiba rarely saw him anymore. Shikamaru was almost always away on missions.

Kiba found his cheeks heating up even more as he thought about Shikamaru. He'd never confessed his feelings to the other, not even when on heat. For some reason, he'd always stayed absolutely quiet about the feelings toward the incredibly intelligent ninja, especially when he'd thought that Shikamaru was dating Temari from the Sand.

Shikamaru was too difficult to read. Kiba wasn't even sure if the other had ever even had _any_ sexual feelings, even toward the Sand woman, let alone toward another guy.

Kiba shook his head. It didn't matter. The lazy shinobi wasn't ever in town for more than a day every few months, and Kiba had failed too badly at any other relationship he'd ever tried to form.

The Hokage had always been strangely understanding about Kiba's condition. She'd never batted an eyelid over it and had acted like it was the most normal thing in the world. Just thinking about the older woman made the dog ninja's heart race.

Kiba threw some money down on the table to pay for his meal, not even caring that it was twice as much as he needed to put down, and was on the way to the Hokage's office before he realised what he was doing.

He covered his face with his hands and stood in the middle of the street for a few seconds, trying to clear the image of Tsunade's ample breasts from his head. It wasn't going away. In a few moments, he found himself continuing on his way to the Hokage's office against his better judgement.

When he got there, he knocked gingerly on the door, knowing how inappropriate he was acting and yet going with it anyway. He had lost control.

The Hokage herself opened the door. "Yes?" she demanded.

Kiba glanced at her face, then her chest and then looked away, whimpering. He had no idea what he was doing. He knew he should leave, but it felt as though his body was on fire. He felt small beads of sweat drip down the back of his neck as he stood there, stuttering.

"I'm a very busy woman!" Tsunade said, sounding annoyed. "You'd better be here for a reason."

"Ho… Hokage-sama," Kiba finally managed. "I've come to see you about my… my condition." He knew he was blushing furiously and shaking a little, but he was beyond the point of caring anymore.

Tsunade sighed. "Come in."

She stepped aside so that Kiba could walk into her office and then locked the door behind them.

Kiba wasn't sure how to feel about that. He sat in a chair at her desk and stared down at the floor, panting.

The Hokage didn't ask any questions or get any medical equipment out, though. She went over and leaned against her desk, close to the young dog ninja.

For a few moments they just looked at each other, until she gave him a small smirk and started to untie the belt that held her shirt closed.

Kiba started to protest, but the words died in his throat as the Hokage's luscious breasts spilled from her shirt, close to his face.

He didn't know what to make of this since he'd never had sex with someone much older than him and… _this was_ _the Hokage_, for god's sake! He looked up at her face, his eyes pleading.

"Shhh, Kiba-kun," she said, putting a finger on his lips and smiling down at him. "It's okay."

His body was begging for him to just go with this. He knew that it was probably wrong, but Tsunade had just said that it was okay, so surely it was?

Before he had time to think about it anymore, she shoved one of her nipples into his mouth.

He sucked desperately at it, all reason gone. He barely even noticed that the Hokage was roughly taking off his pants and jacket, too caught up in the small lustful moaning sounds that she was making as he ran his tongue along her cleavage as deeply as he could.

The cool breeze from the open windows caressed his now-bare skin as Tsunade pushed his head deeper between her breasts. He moaned as he licked and nipped as much of her as he could.

Without warning, the Hokage lifted him up and laid him down on the desk, his throbbing member standing up toward the ceiling. For a second, he felt embarrassed that such an important woman was seeing him like this. That feeling dissipated very quickly though as Tsunade pushed her warm, slick breasts onto him, engulfing his aching cock between them.

Kiba let out a heated cry, not caring who heard. It felt too good for him to hold back. He reached down to squeeze at the Hokage's flesh as he thrusted as hard as she would let him.

Pressure was building rapidly and he was disappointed when she pulled herself away. He groaned loudly but it was stifled into a gasp as his entire cock disappeared into her mouth in one go. She started sucking hard immediately, and he called out her first name. This was no time for formalities.

He clawed at the desk, knocking some paperwork to the floor as he came down her throat. Tsunade didn't let a drop spill, swallowing it down greedily.

He lay on her desk, sweating and panting in a haze, as she put her shirt back on.

She threw his pants on top of him. "Don't think this will happen again," she said, her usual tone returning. "And if you dare say a word about this to a single soul…"

She didn't have to finish her sentence for Kiba to know what kind of threat that was. He got dressed quickly, not making eye contact with her.

As he was about to leave the office, though, she took his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her, their faces almost touching. "Not that many people can say that they've done such things with the Hokage," she said, smiling. Then her face resumed its usual stony expression. "Now get out of here, you brat!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba's cheeks were still flushed as he walked out of the Hokage's office, and he hadn't thought they could redden any more until he walked right past Shizune, who was coming in.

She glanced at him but looked away almost immediately as though she knew what had happened.

Kiba felt ashamed and hurried from the office and back to his small apartment. All the way home, he kept stressing about the fact that someone had probably heard them. They lived in a village of ninjas, after all – they were trained to listen out for things. Kiba should have been more careful, but it had been so long since he had been with someone and Tsunade had made him feel so damn good.

He made his way into his apartment. Akamaru was lying on the floor. He opened one eye lazily but didn't even greet Kiba, as always during Kiba's heat. The only time they really interacted then was when it was time to eat.

Before Kiba could even sit down, there was a knock at the door. Kiba sighed, wondering who it was.

He opened the door to see Shino, back from his mission.

"Can I come in?" Shino asked.

Kiba moved aside to let Shino past. Shino wasted no time – as soon as the door was shut his mouth was on Kiba's, trying to force his tongue into the dog ninja's mouth.

Kiba freaked out a little, pushing Shino away.

Shino stepped back and put his hands into his pockets again. "Just thought I'd try," he mumbled.

Kiba was shocked. This was the last person he had expected would make a move towards him – his teammates were the two people he would never have dreamed of having sex with. He was shocked that his teammate had even attempted this. Especially Shino, because…

"It's the bugs, isn't it?" Shino asked.

Truthfully, it was. Kiba nodded, a sad look spreading over his face. "I'm sorry," he said, honestly sorry that he might have offended his teammate.

Shino left without saying anything and Kiba swore he heard Akamaru chuckling softly behind him, but when he turned around the dog appeared to be asleep.

Kiba went about his day as normal, trying hard not to think of what he had done with Tsunade. He couldn't help but wonder what had made her do such things, but he admitted that she had certainly solved the problem he had gone to her with. For now, at least.

He woke Akamaru up for dinner and they ate together in silence. After they finished their meal, though, Kiba realised that he was dangerously bored at home. And when he got bored, his thoughts would start to wonder and he'd probably end up fantasising about one of his friends… which always made things a little awkward next time he met with them.

It was hard enough to keep this under control as it was. That's why he'd gone out earlier, just to get his mind off of things. He needed to keep himself as distracted as possible.

He'd often wished he was able to do missions when he was like this. Perhaps he should go back to doing low rank missions like gardening or locating lost pets. He even got distracted while doing simple things like that, though, but he should at least ask the Hokage if he could try.

Although, asking the Hokage anything at the moment might be a little uncomfortable. He really needed something to keep him busy, though, so he decided that he would go see her in the morning, no matter how difficult it would be.

* * *

"Oh no, you don't," Tsunade said as soon as she saw Kiba as he walked into her office the next morning.

Kiba's eyes widened. "No, Hokage-sama," he said hurriedly. "I would never…! I've come to request missions!"

Tsunade had gone back to her paperwork but looked up briefly as he said that. "We have an agreement," she stated.

"I just need something to keep me busy," Kiba pleaded. "D-rank missions will be fine!"

The Hokage leaned back in her chair, displaying her huge boobs to Kiba, who did his utmost to look at her face.

"Fine," she said, shuffling through a different stack of papers. She handed him several documents without looking at him again and shooed him away.

Kiba left the office in silence, leafing through the pages. He smiled as he read through the several missions he'd been given – these were the kind of things he'd done when he was fresh out of the Academy. He let out a short growl as he wondered how he'd even gotten past genin level with his condition.

He left the building and turned into an alleyway that was part of the closest route to his house, ready to prepare for his silly missions.

"Yo, Kiba," a familiar voice came from behind him.

Kiba's heart started to race as he turned around. This wasn't a good time or place to be seeing the one person that turned him on the most – Shikamaru Nara.

Kiba cursed inwardly. Shikamaru was rarely ever in town, yet he just had to be here at a time like this.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Kiba said, looking away from the taller man before his eyes could start to wander. "Long time no see."

"As always," Shikamaru said, leaning against the wall and taking a drag of his cigarette, "I was sent on a particularly time-consuming mission. So troublesome."

Kiba wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible. His heart was still pounding and he was starting to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked. He came toward the younger ninja and reached out as though to put his hand on his face.

Kiba panicked as he started to feel aroused. This couldn't happen. He felt too strongly about Shikamaru to mess things up just because he was on heat. Before he had time to think he started running home.

He rushed into his apartment and slammed the door shut loudly, locking it as he ran into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He stood under the hot water, moaning and breathing heavily as he pawed roughly at his hard-on.

He thought about the lazy genius – what did he look like without all that clothing on? The image in Kiba's mind was so tempting he wished he could forget the shower and go out to find the lazy shinobi again just to find out.

Kiba leaned against the shower wall, throwing his head back to let the water pour over his face as he palmed his cock, images of Shikamaru running through his head. His breath hitched as he imagined what it would be like to have Shikamaru inside him, and just the thought made him come hard, squirting all over the wall he was leaning against.

He kneeled and leaned his forehead against the wall, not caring that his hands and hair were getting covered in his semen since the shower would wash that away when he was ready to clean himself off.

He whimpered lightly as he thought about Shikamaru, cursing the fact that he had always been too afraid to tell the other ninja how he truly felt. Perhaps there was a chance that they could be together. Just a small chance…

Kiba sighed as he remembered that Shikamaru was out of town so often that there would be no point entering into a relationship with him. If he even felt that way about Kiba…

* * *

**Author: Okay so there was a lot more plot this time around! Perhaps an actual story will develop. In the meantime, there's a lot more inappropriate-ness lined up for the next few chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:**

**Plot! Everywhere! Kind of… Don't worry. That doesn't mean there won't be a sexy moment or two. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kiba had only done one of his missions the previous day – after he'd been able to get Shikamaru out of his head for a bit and focus, that is – so the next day he started on one bright and early. It was a farming mission (someone needed a ninja to help harvest crops – really?) so it was best done throughout the morning before it got too hot.

After helping the farmer – an old man who seemed friendly enough – with the crops, he decided to go get some lunch. On the way to his favourite restaurant, though, he saw a familiar figure.

The person's back was turned to him but judging by the black clothing, hood with two points and the three large scrolls on his back, Kiba was almost sure it was Kankuro from the sand village.

He wanted to go over and greet the other man but knew that talking to almost anyone during this time could be dangerous – especially if they were around his age and somewhat attractive.

Kankuro wasn't all that attractive, though, was he? Kiba had honestly never had much interest in the sand ninja but right now his curiosity piqued. Perhaps he could have some harmless fun, since Kankuro definitely wasn't someone he saw often so there wouldn't be any of the awkwardness that happened when he saw certain people around the village.

Again, Kiba's body was betraying him, going over to the puppeteer before he had time to think it through.

"Kankuro?" he asked as he walked up behind the other ninja.

Kankuro turned around, his expression unchanging. "Kiba?"

The two didn't know each other well, another reason that Kiba thought it might be a good idea to try his luck. He was glad that Kankuro at least remembered who he was.

"What are you doing in town?" Kiba asked as casually as he could.

The jounin looked Kiba in the eyes. "Classified," he answered.

"Do you… do you have time to maybe go grab lunch or something?" Kiba asked, running his hands through his hair nervously. Wow. That hadn't gone as planned. Now he was offering the guy lunch.

Kankuro looked confused for a few seconds, but then said, "Maybe after I've taken care of business. It should only take a couple of hours."

Kiba stared at the jounin with his mouth hanging open a little. He didn't mean to but he honestly hadn't expected Kankuro to agree like that.

Kankuro pointed toward Ichuraku's and said, "I'll meet you there at five." He turned and continued on his way without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Kiba spent his afternoon on another menial mission – helping an old woman in with her gardening – and then headed home to get ready for... his date? He laughed aloud at the thought. It certainly wasn't a date; he was just meeting the sand ninja for a meal. Even if he was turned on by Kankuro, it wouldn't mean a thing.

He wasn't too happy with Kankuro's choice of venue since it was Naruto's usual hangout. Kiba didn't need complications. Although the place was small enough to be considered full if Naruto and a couple of others were there. That would force them to find somewhere else to go.

The place was empty when Kiba arrived. He took a seat, greeting the two behind the counter. When they asked what he would like, he explained that he was waiting for someone. The old man smiled and nodded knowingly.

Kiba didn't notice Kankuro's presence until the jounin was sitting next to him. He tried to remain calm but their close proximity made it difficult. There was something about Kankuro that suddenly excited Kiba.

When Kiba asked what he'd like to order, Kankuro replied that he wasn't hungry.

"What? Then why are you here?" Kiba asked, confused.

Kankuro knew that the two behind the counter could hear them clearly, so kept his words subtle. "I know what you want."

Kiba wondered if the sand ninja truly knew. If so, was he willing? Would he really just go with it? Kiba licked his lips nervously. Clearly he didn't know the sand ninja well at all, since he hadn't been expecting this.

Kiba glanced over at Kankuro, wondering for the hundredth time that afternoon what he looked like under his loose black clothing. It seemed that he would find out soon enough.

"Let's go," Kankuro said, getting up.

"Uh, where?" Kiba asked, getting up as well and smiling apologetically to the pair behind the counter.

"Anywhere you want," Kankuro answered as they walked out into the street. "I don't even care if it's somewhere outside. Just as long as we won't be disturbed."

Had Kiba heard correctly? Were they on the same page? Was Kankuro talking about something else, perhaps thinking Kiba wanted to fight?

Well, whatever it was, Kiba went along with it. "Uh, up to you, I guess," he said softly.

Kankuro turned and grinned. He then started running, making his way into the forest, with Kiba behind him, struggling a little to keep up. It seemed it was a fight he was after, then, Kiba realised.

Suddenly, Kankuro stopped under a low-hanging tree and Kiba only caught up to him a few seconds later. The area was shady and secluded. Kiba glanced down to see that Kankuro's scrolls were on the floor and one of them was open.

Kiba readied himself for a fight but Kankuro was too fast. He pushed Kiba against the base of the tree, kissing him roughly. Kiba gave in willingly, exploring the other man's mouth with his tongue. They pulled at each other's clothing, stripping the other of jackets and shirts.

Kiba was surprised to see that Kankuro had short brown hair, similar to his own. For some reason, he had expected that there was black hair beneath that hood, possibly long and straight. He'd never really thought about it that much before, but it was just strange that Kankuro was so… casual beneath his usual outfit and face paint. It turned him on even more, finally getting to see what was beneath Kankuro's clothes.

The two pulled away from their frenzied kissing for a moment to exchange a meaningful look. Kiba was satisfied to see that the purple face paint around the jounin's mouth was smeared, revealing pinkish lips.

Kankuro spun Kiba around, so that the feral chuunin was now the one pinning sand jounin against the tree. Kiba eagerly started kissing the less-muscular ninja, but gasped as he felt something reach around from behind to unzip his pants.

He cried out in shock as he struggled to turn around but was trapped in Kankuro's embrace.

"That's just Karasu," the puppeteer whispered deeply. "He won't hurt you."

So that's why there had been an open scroll on the ground. Kiba wasn't sure how he should feel about this turn of events but relaxed into it as Kankuro slowly dragged his tongue down the dog ninja's chest and stomach, trailing his nails along Kiba's back as he did so.

Kiba gasped and moaned as he felt Kankuro lick his cock teasingly as Karasu caressed him from behind. It was slightly weird having a puppet in the mix but he wasn't going to complain, especially when the thing started sliding it's… hands over his ass and chest coarsely as Kankuro finally started sucking him enthusiastically.

Kiba felt his legs going weak and eventually the two were on the ground, and the puppet disappeared. Kankuro released him from his mouth and, after licking his own fingers so sweetly that it hurt Kiba just to look at him, he shoved two fingers roughly into the younger man.

Kiba yelped loudly and Kankuro caught his lips in a kiss to quieten him, moving his fingers slowly in and out of the tight hole until Kiba could barely take it anymore.

"Kankuro…" he whispered hoarsely. "Please..."

Kankuro understood and obliged, not wasting a single moment before plunging his cock deeply into Kiba, kissing him again to muffle the moans that would surely come from him.

Kiba squirmed and dug his sharp nails into Kankuro's back, causing the jounin to hiss in both pain and pleasure. He ignored Kiba's discomfort though and started thrusting hard right away. The chuunin moaned and gasped into his kisses, which only made him pound him even faster and harder.

Kiba came all over their stomachs with a guttural groan but that only turned Kankuro on even more. He drove himself into Kiba over and over for another full minute before coming hard deep inside him.

By this point Kiba was mewling and whimpering weakly. Kankuro kissed the dog ninja softly and then lay his head on the younger man's chest, and they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:**

**It might be necessary to say that this takes place as though most of the canon story, especially Shippuden but also bits and pieces of Part I, never happened. It avoids any major spoilers and makes things more fun.**

**It's set when Naruto's age group is in their early twenties.**

**Oh and, leave a review if you'd like with any suggestions of who you want to read Kiba being paired with. Unless they creep me out in particular, I'll probably put them into the story.**

**This chapter gets a little angsty I suppose.**

* * *

The next few days passed without incident for Kiba. He finished the few missions that the Hokage had given him and didn't get into any sticky situations with anyone. The worst was over, it seemed; he'd gone back to sorting his own needs out like he almost always had.

Kiba didn't even take a day off before going to ask the Hokage for new missions. Having odd jobs to do was helping keep his body busy enough for things not to be so bad.

His heat usually lasted two to three weeks, and he was nearing the end of the first week. Just one more week if he was lucky and he'd be free to do real missions and get his life back to normal for several months.

On the way to the Hokage's office, Kiba quite literally bumped into Hinata. She fell to the ground with a soft gasp.

For a moment Kiba was annoyed at her – with those eyes how did she not see someone coming? Realising he wasn't being fair thinking that way, he sighed and offered her his hand, helping her up and apologising for knocking her over.

"I thought you and Shino were on a mission?" Kiba said as she brushed herself off.

"We're only leaving again tomorrow," she replied. She pressed her fingers together and didn't look at him as she said hurriedly, "Kiba-kun, I'm going to the bath house tonight after nine!" With that, she rushed away.

All Kiba could do was stare after her, confused by her statement. Why would he need to know when she was going to the bath house? Perhaps she needed to share some information with him. He'd have to meet up with her to see.

He continued on his way to the Hokage's office, forcing images of his team mate naked in steaming water from his mind. He knew he shouldn't think about her that way, but his thoughts were even harder to control than usual at the moment.

As he walked in, Tsunade picked up a stack of documents. "I set these aside for you," she said, waving the papers at him. Then she stood up and looked at him for a few moments.

Kiba felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze, so he averted his eyes to the floor, wondering if he should leave or if that would be rude.

"Kiba, I'm going to need you to come in for a medical check-up in a few days," the Hokage said. "An _actual_ medical examination, that is," she added in a serious tone.

Not knowing where to look, Kiba mumbled in agreement and left as quickly as he could, heading straight to the location of the mission that was first on top of the small stack.

* * *

Just after nine o'clock that night, Kiba found himself wondering around near the hot springs and bath houses. He knew that Hinata probably just had information to share, but he couldn't help but envision her in the steamy water, shyly trying to cover herself but still showing enough skin to…

"U-um, Kiba-kun," her soft voice came from behind him.

He felt as though he'd been caught doing something wrong, even though he'd just been thinking about it. Kiba turned around to face his team mate. "Hey, Hinata," he said as casually as he could. "Did you want to meet me here? Do you have some information for me?"

"Not quite," Hinata replied. "Um… Ino and I have something to show you."

"Ino?" Kiba asked. Hinata knew well that Ino and Kiba hadn't gotten along at all since their breakup. Ino was kind of a bitch. Kiba had tried remaining friendly and civil with her but it had been hard.

He noticed that Hinata was blushing furiously but that was nothing new. When she didn't answer, he said, "Fine. Where?"

Hinata took his hand and gently tugged on it, indicating that he should follow her. He obliged, until he realised she was pulling him straight towards the women's bath.

"Where are we going?" Kiba demanded, panicking.

Hinata tugged his hand harder and pulled him along, suddenly all too sure of herself.

Kiba knew that he shouldn't follow her but, of course, in just a few seconds he was standing next to the women's bath.

Ino was already in the bath but the water and steam covered everything except her shoulders and head. "Hey, Kiba," she said cheerily, as though it was perfectly normal that they were talking and also that he was hanging around the women's bath.

Hinata didn't say anything but shyly unzipped her jacket and laid it on the floor, then took off her shirt so quickly that Kiba barely had time to look away.

He needed to get out of there. As he started to run, Hinata forcefully grabbed his arm, pulling it painfully.

His eyes widened as he let himself be pulled back. What was going on with his team mate? It was incredibly strange for her to act like this. He considered the fact that it could be another ninja using a technique to look like her, but she still smelled like Hinata, except that her usual scent was mixed with a scent that Kiba automatically pinned as 'arousal'.

Ino had stepped out of the bath as Hinata was holding him back. She walked over, completely naked and dripping, and grabbed his other arm.

As much as his body was begging him to give in, this was his ex-girlfriend and his team mate. It was wrong on too many levels.

"I-I can't," he stuttered, still trying to pull away from the girls. He was stronger than both of them but they were gripping him so tightly that it hurt and he just couldn't seem to slip out of their grasps.

"Kiba," Ino whispered seductively. "Don't leave. No one will know you were here." She pressed herself against Kiba's side, soaking his clothes.

"U-um, you're all wet now, Kiba-kun," Hinata said. "You should take your clothes off so that they can dry."

Kiba let out a dog-liked yelp as both girls tried to drag him closer to the bath, pulling at his clothes, their bare chests pressed against him. He was so hard by this point that he was ready to just give in to their whims. Even if he hadn't been on heat, a situation like this would definitely have resulted the same way. But he wasn't too far gone yet, and so he knew that he would deeply regret this if he let it go any further.

He didn't want to do anything extreme but he had to get away. He dug his claws deeply into each girl's arm so that they would let go.

Ino shrieked loudly and immediately slapped his face as hard as she could. Hinata gasped softly, tears forming very quickly in her pale eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Kiba managed before running from the bath house as fast as he could.

He didn't head home. In fact, he ran in the opposite direction, running blindly between the trees until he stopped in a small clearing. He decided to hide in some bushes in case the girls had chased him, but after a few minutes he realised that they hadn't as the only scent he could pick up was his own.

He was still painfully hard. He couldn't help it – his heat made it nearly impossible to bear. He unzipped his pants and released his hard length. Honestly it wasn't the first time he'd done this kind of thing outside, so it didn't bother him. The last time had even been with another person.

He started handling his cock roughly as he remembered how good Kankuro had felt. Mixed with images of Hinata topless and Ino wet and naked, it wasn't long before Kiba came onto the grass next to him, feeling ashamed almost instantly for thinking about Hinata that way.

Waves of guilt and shame washed over him as an image of her bleeding arm and tearful expression flashed into his mind.

He didn't care much about thinking about Ino that way, and she was enough of a bitch for him to also not care that he'd scratched her, but Hinata was different. She was so innocent and shy, and she was his team mate.

Tears slipped down his face. What was wrong with him? It was as though his world had been turned upside down. Everyone just seemed so willing to give him what he needed this past week. It was unreal.

He wished he had someone he could talk to about it, but the last time he'd tried talking about the issue the Hokage herself had ended up sucking him off. He whimpered as he remembered she had demanded he go see her in a couple of days for a check-up.

He was struggling to keep it together. How was he going to last another week or two like this?

* * *

**Author, again:**

**Oooh a dramatic chapter. Sorry there wasn't any citrus really. But it's opening up the story for more ridiculous scenarios.**

**I just realised that Kiba jacks off a lot in this story. Forgive me. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba could feel himself getting hard as the Hokage pressed her fingers on various points and wrote something down. He really couldn't help it. He felt his face heating up and realised he was panting. He tried to hide these things but was failing.

The Hokage said nothing although he was sure she knew what was going on. She went over to get some medical equipment, making Kiba nervous when she came back with a long syringe. He hated needles, and whined like a dog in pain at the sight.

Tsunade didn't have anyone assisting her with this, not even Shizune. Kiba was glad she was trying to keep this private, at least. Tears sprung to his eyes as she took some of his blood but it was over quickly enough.

Speaking for the first time since she'd ushered him into the examining room, she asked, "Has anyone been acting strange around you, Kiba?"

Kiba nodded his head, unsure of what to say. Tsunade looked at him steadily.

"Things have been different from when you are usually on heat?" she asked as professionally as she could.

Kiba looked away and mumbled, "Yes."

"Hana came and spoke to me yesterday," Tsunade said as she did something with his blood on a small table near the wall. "She said that you seem to be excreting an unusually high amount of sexual pheromones."

Kiba almost fainted from embarrassment at the Hokage's words. His _sister_ of all people. Of course another Inuzuka would have been able to tell this, but the fact that his own sister had noticed and, even worse, told the Hokage about it, made him wish the ground would swallow him up.

When he didn't reply, the Hokage turned from her work at the small table. "This could prove useful," she said. "But we'll need to test it."

It took a while for his brain to process what she was saying, but he eventually came to the conclusion that she might be implying he could use this for missions. He hoped he was wrong.

"I'm unsure whether this is a once-off thing or if it will happen every time, but I'm going to give you a few test missions," Tsunade continued. "You might be able to distract enemies with this unique power. I'll have to do some research but I might even be able to induce your heat when needed, if all goes well."

For Kiba, things were already going horribly. "You can't be serious…" he said softly, forgetting his manners. He was shocked that the Hokage was considering exploiting him in such a manner. Did she really expect him to seduce enemies?

"This could help improve stealth, and could limit casualties on missions," Tsunade said, not even glancing at him.

Kiba's brows knit together in anger. So no one would get hurt this way? What about him? Did she really not care how he might feel about this? It was his body. He bit his lip as he realised that this wasn't exactly 'wrong'. In fact, it was the way things worked. They gave their lives for their countries if necessary – their bodies belonged to their villages in every sense. Didn't they?

"Your first test mission will be to seduce Kakashi," Tsunade announced.

No fucking way. "Kakashi is a known pervert," Kiba protested. "It would be too easy."

Tsunade's gaze felt as though it would burn right through him. "Kakashi just reads perverted literature. And I've only ever seen him reading heterosexual stuff, anyway. See if you can change his mind about that. There will be no further questions."

Kiba left the Hokage's office, anger blazing through him.

* * *

Kiba was still upset that he had to follow the Hokage's vulgar orders, but relieved by the fact that her target could have been much worse. At least Kakashi was attractive, unlike many other people she could have chosen.

Still, he refused to let himself be turned on by the man. He would try to lure the copy ninja in, but would not let his body betray him this time.

He stood outside Kakashi's apartment, trying to gather the nerve to knock. Before he did, though, the silver-haired ninja opened the door.

He was wearing sweatpants and a vest (which Kiba decided looked ludicrous on him) and, of course, his ever-present mask and forehead protector.

"Do you need something?" Kakashi asked, leaning against the door frame. It seemed as though he smiled, but it was always hard to tell with his mask covering half of his face.

"I… I need some adult advice about something, Kakashi-sensei," Kiba said, making an excuse up on the spot. He'd still been thinking of what to say when the door had unexpectedly opened.

Kakashi didn't move from where he was leaning. He looked over at the young ninja with a bored expression.

Kiba nervously tried to think of something to say. This was a lot harder when he was being forced to do it.

He felt uncomfortable having bothered a man he didn't know well – late in the evening, too. He thought about trying again in the morning but realised how suspicious it would seem.

When Kiba didn't say anything, Kakashi broke the silence. "You've grown up well."

What did he mean? Kiba looked up at the older ninja.

Kakashi's unhidden eye was trailing up the dog ninja's body.

Kiba could have sworn that the man licked his lips under his mask. He gulped anxiously.

"Do you want to come inside?" Kakashi asked. His tone was low and husky. "Perhaps you'd feel more comfortable talking about whatever it is that's bothering you."

Kiba looked at Kakashi through his lashes, remembering that he had to try and seduce the man, although it seemed as though he barely had to actually try at all. "It would be inappropriate to go into your house, sensei," he said, "when I came to talk about the feelings I have for you."

He felt absolutely ridiculous flirting with this man but he couldn't help but start thinking that Kakashi was probably incredibly hot under all those clothes. He was also curious to see what was under that mask. Was his face normal under there, or was there a reason he hid it? Were his lips soft and pink? Would he even take the mask off?

Kiba felt a hand slip around his waist as Kakashi pulled him closer. He looked deeply into the older ninja's eyes and then noticed that Kakashi's fingers were touching his mask.

Kiba's heart began to race as Kakashi slowly started pulling his mask down, revealing part of his pale cheek–

"Well done, Kiba," Tsunade's voice said from behind the dog ninja.

Kakashi let go of his mask quickly, which clung to his face again as though he hadn't touched it at all.

Kakashi and Tsunade stared at each other levelly and Kiba decided it was time to take his leave. Tsunade could be the one with all the explaining to do. It was her fault anyway.

He couldn't believe that he had been about to see Kakashi's face but Tsunade had interrupted them. This simple thing made him hate what the Hokage was doing even more.

* * *

Kiba's eyes widened as he neared his apartment. A figure was standing outside his door as though they were about to knock. The bright yellow hair and orange clothing made it obvious who it was.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kiba growled, pushing past the boy and inserting the key into the lock. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he wasn't having a good day at all and one of the hottest boys in Konoha pitching up at his door wasn't helping, since just the sight of him turned Kiba on a little, even though he was in such an awful mood.

Naruto stared back at him in shocked silence.

"I'm sorry," Kiba said, turning toward the other ninja and half closing the door between them. "I'm having a bad day and I can't really talk right now."

With that he closed the door and locked it.

Kiba was angry at his sister for telling the Hokage about his situation when even he didn't know what was going on. He was angry at the Hokage for asking such things of him. He was angry at Kakashi for not pulling his mask down quickly enough. He was angry at Naruto for showing up at a bad time.

He was also angry at his own body for apparently deciding to randomly attract everyone and anyone he came into contact with.

Kiba lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He realised that the things he had done with Tsunade and Kankuro had been meaningless. They hadn't done it because they really liked him.

He knew that Tsunade could have just done what she did because she knew that it would help from a doctor's point of view. Yes, it wasn't the most professional way of handling it but he still understood.

_But Kankuro… _

No wonder he had woken up alone in the forest after his evening with the sand jounin.

Kiba growled in frustration as he realised his body was begging for attention. This was not the time to be getting excited. Unfortunately, being on heat did this to him at the most inconvenient times, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he sorted it out.

_As if this day hasn't been shitty enough._

Kiba handled himself angrily, pouring all of his anger from the day into a heated fantasy about the blonde whiskered ninja.

* * *

**Author: **

**Another angsty and non-lemony chapter. Sorry! I also apologise for making Tsunade so heartless. I don't think she's really that bad. I know the characters are ooc a lot. This fic will probably start getting steamier in the next few chapters now that this is all out of the way. I mean, now it's Kiba's duty to go and make sexy time with people! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:**

**So, the events in this chapter are based loosely on the arc where Gaara is taken by Deidara, but very loosely, so don't worry about all the differences in the plot. I just needed a not-too-spoilery way for Kiba to come into contact with the Akatsuki and wasn't feeling creative enough to come up with something on my own. **

**I'm gonna slow down on these chapters to make room/time for more ero-one-shots etc, but don't worry, I shall not discontinue this! There is still so much I can shame poor Kiba with! Yosh!**

**Also, if you've made it this far into this story, thank you so much for sticking around, as I'm honestly just making this up as I go. There wasn't a plot at all to start off with, so now I'm just trying to work things into an actual story of sorts.**

* * *

Kiba woke up feeling like shit the next morning. As much as he hated to admit it, he had cried himself to sleep the night before. Akamaru hadn't even come to comfort him, having slept in the living room as usual.

Kiba wasn't in the mood to start his day. He was supposed to go and see the Hokage – he let out a growl as his thoughts became angered as she entered them – but he really didn't want to know what she planned on making him do next.

He'd always wanted to be really useful to the village but he'd never imagined that he would become its whore.

When he finally made his way to the Hokage's office, he could hear people arguing inside. He stood outside the door as quietly as possible, curious.

"He's our best hope in this situation," a male voice said. Kiba struggled to identify who the voice belonged to.

Tsunade spoke next, her voice harsh. "I haven't had a chance to test his ability properly yet! It could be dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as letting others just charge in," the male voice said. "He could be really useful in a situation like this."

"If we let him go in without testing this, he might be killed," Tsunade spat. "And then he won't be useful at all."

"We'll send him in with a backup team, of course," the man said.

"I am the Hokage, I have the final say," Tsunade said. "I will not be sending him in."

"After you set him on me, I don't doubt his… talent. It's likely that this operation will go more smoothly with him. I've experienced it first-hand, and I think you might have too, Hokage-sama." There was a cheerful tone in the man's voice.

Kiba's mouth opened and he gasped softly as he realised that the man talking to the Hokage was Kakashi, and their subject was Kiba. He wasn't ready for this. He was glad that Tsunade had decided he couldn't go on whatever mission they were talking about.

"You'll be part of the team that goes with him, then," Tsunade said.

He heard her footsteps approaching the door so he straightened himself. She must have heard his gasp.

The doors swung open but when he looked into the office he saw no one else. Kakashi had disappeared.

"I'm sending you on a mission immediately," the Hokage said.

* * *

There had been an attack in the sand village. Kiba was sent along with four others to Suna to help identify and track down the enemy.

When he had first heard what had happened, he had automatically worried whether Kankuro was alright or not. As he and the other ninjas made their way to the sand, he had to constantly remind himself that he meant nothing to Kankuro.

When they finally arrived, they were weary but there was no time to rest.

It was said that a mysterious group of ninjas had attacked the village, and even Kazekage Gaara had been injured in the battle.

Kiba and his team were to track down the perpetrators. Kiba wished that he had his usual team of Hinata and Shino with him – they were naturals at tracking things, of course – but hoped that this makeshift team that included Kakashi (and other jounins that he did not know too well) would do.

Kiba had barely said a word to his 'team' since they had left. He especially didn't want to speak to Kakashi, who had gotten the Hokage to give him this mission. How was he supposed to be useful in a situation like this?

Kiba was given a scent that he should track, which he did to his best ability. Kakashi seemed to always be behind him or at least around him during their travels.

They were closing in on the target – the only scent that had been preserved. Kiba's stomach began to knot as he wondered what would happen. Would he honestly have to try and seduce their target? For what? This was all just too embarrassing.

They stopped amongst some trees to conceal themselves and looked out in the direction that the target should be. It appeared to be a person in a cloak flying on a large white bird.

Kakashi was right behind Kiba, his breath ghosting against the young ninja's ear. "You go. We will wait here, concealed in the trees."

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Kiba asked, trying to mask the annoyance in his voice.

"Go out there and do your thing," Kakashi answered simply.

Kiba turned his head so that his face was less than an inch from Kakashi's. "I don't think it works that way."

"Don't worry, just be a distraction," the older ninja replied. "We will observe from here, and attack when we see an opportunity."

Kiba shrugged the older man off and started walking out into the field in front of them where the large bird-like creature was circling. He was so self-conscious about all of this but was determined not to let it show.

He was in the centre of the field before the bird creature swooped down towards him. Kiba stood still, his hands clenched at his sides, as the bird swooped down again, getting a good look at the… woman? Riding the bird.

He realised that the scent that hung heavily in the air was that of some sort of clay. Was that what the bird thing was made of? How strange.

The bird finally landed and the person riding on it stepped off casually. "Aren't you a pretty little thing," the blonde commented.

So, it was a man. Kiba looked towards the ground, trying to force away the blush that was threatening to show. He was a ninja – he was supposed to be able to keep his cool.

He regretted that Akamaru hadn't been able to come with him on this mission but he knew and accepted the fact that they simply didn't work well together when Kiba was on heat.

The blonde stood in front of Kiba, watching him with a smirk.

Kiba forced himself to walk slowly towards the man he now was supposed to seduce. This was ridiculous. The man was beautiful but he wouldn't admit that to himself. He had to focus on the mission.

Though the man should have been wary of him, he let the young ninja walk right up to him without even moving. Either the dog ninja's new 'power' was working, or the man was just that overconfident in the fact that Kiba was too weak for him.

Kiba leaned toward the cloaked ninja and stroked his cheek. He felt so stupid doing this, especially since he knew that four people were watching him from the trees.

Before Kiba knew what was happening, the blonde had lifted him up and they were on the bird, which took off into the air. The blonde held Kiba tightly with one hand, his other reaching into a pouch on his waist.

"I'm going to have some fun with you," the man announced cockily, throwing something down toward the ground where the rest of Kiba's team was running after them. It exploded upon impact and Kiba cried out as smoke and fire obscured the four Konoha ninjas on the ground.

Kiba had to fight back. He scratched and bit at the man, but the blonde just laughed at him, holding him as tightly as ever.

"So you want it rough, huh?" the man said arrogantly. He grabbed Kiba by the hair and forced him to lie down on his stomach, then sat on top of him. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

They flew several more kilometres and eventually landed on an outcrop in a mountainside, outside of a cave.

Kiba knew he should try to fight the man off but also knew that he was probably too weak. If he just went with this, he might be able to at least find out some information about the Akatsuki.

The bird disappeared and the man pulled Kiba by the arm into the cave. Kiba didn't resist once. He was surprised by the fact that, deep within, there were actual rooms built into it, as though they were in a rather gloomy and dusty house. Was this an Akatsuki hideout, or did only this guy know about it?

He was roughly forced into a room and thrown to the floor. As he scrambled around to face the blonde, he saw the door begin to close.

The man winked at him. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

Kiba heard the door lock.

* * *

**Author:**

**This chapter was getting slightly long so the fun shall begin in the next one! Sorry for all of this story/plot/non-citrus – I hope you're still enjoying it! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't be too long, Deidara," a man's voice said outside the door.

A voice that sounded like the man who had brought Kiba here replied, "Don't be jealous, Sasori."

The door opened and Kiba sat up from his curled up position on the floor.

The blonde haired man – whom Kiba now assumed was called Deidara – slipped in and closed the door behind him, locking it again.

Kiba couldn't help but feel anticipation – even though he didn't know the man at all and he'd technically been kidnapped by him. While travelling so closely with his makeshift team, he had had trouble getting enough privacy to satisfy his needs. His kidnapper was a beautiful man who smelled surprisingly good, and had treated him rather gently considering the situation. Kiba couldn't really complain.

The man took off his heavy cloak, revealing a dark net shirt that clung enticingly to his slim but muscular torso. "Take your clothes off, boy," he demanded as he unbuttoned his pants.

Kiba remained still, unsure of what to do. His body said yes but he knew better.

Deidara stripped his own pants and underwear off, causing his already-hardened cock to spring up from the force. Then he looked at Kiba angrily.

Kiba quickly got up and took off his jacket slowly.

Deidara was impatient, though. He pushed Kiba against the wall, his hand around the younger ninja's throat. "Are you teasing me?"

Kiba tried to shake his head in disagreement but struggled since the blonde's hand was now sliding roughly up his throat and onto his cheek. He felt a strange sensation, as though something was… licking him.

The man pulled his hand away slightly and brought the other hand up to his face as well to show Kiba that there was a mouth on each of his palms. _What the hell?_ Kiba thought, although he was immediately aroused by the possibilities.

Deidara tore at his clothes, ripping them here and there in the process of taking them off, leaving him completely naked but for his forehead protector. Kiba couldn't help give in as three tongues made their way along his chest and stomach. He bit back a moan, refusing to give the bitchy blonde the pleasure of hearing him enjoy this.

Deidara pulled him away from the wall, threw him onto the bed that stood against one wall of the dimly lit room and then kneeled above the dog ninja, looking down at him with an amused expression.

Kiba watched nervously as the blonde's hands reached down towards his throbbing cock and those tongues began lapping from the base to the head slowly. Still, he forced back any moan that threatened to escape him, even though he felt like he would burst from the pleasure.

Suddenly, without any warning or preparation, Deidara shoved himself roughly into Kiba, earning a loud scream from the dog ninja.

He backhanded Kiba hard across the face. "Shut up."

Kiba bit down on his own forearm to muffle his cries as Deidara drove into him. The lack of lubrication and adjustment caused a great deal of pain, but he knew better than to scream loudly again because, well, who knew what this man might do?

Blood started to pour from his arm where his own fangs had punctured the skin, and tears threatened to spill, but then Deidara did something to distract him.

Those tongues started sliding over his cock, easing the pain he was feeling, sending waves of pleasure over him instead. They lapped enthusiastically at his head, making him forget about muffling his noises. He clawed harshly at the sheets below him.

Deidara thrust into him really hard a few times and then pulled out, letting his seed dribble out of Kiba and down onto the bed. The tongues withdrew, leaving Kiba panting and wanting more.

Deidara started to get dressed, ignoring Kiba outright.

"Please…" Kiba whimpered between heavy breaths. "Please, I need–"

Deidara spun around fast and struck Kiba across the face using the back of his hand again.

Kiba fell silent and the man walked out, locking the door again behind him. Finally letting his tears fall, Kiba dressed back into what shreds of clothes he had left now and curled up in a corner.

* * *

Kiba lay in the dim room, cursing Kakashi for convincing the Hokage to send him on this mission for the hundredth time.

He had no idea how long he had been locked in here – it could have been hours or days. He had seen Deidara just that once, and one meal had been left on the floor by someone who had been in there while he was passed out.

He had eaten the dry, tasteless meal but had kept half of the cup of water they had left him in case he didn't get any more. He'd feebly tried to get out of the room, but the door and walls were too strong for him to break through.

Eventually he heard a sound at the door. Before he could wonder who it was, a red-haired man stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him.

He was carrying a glass of water. There was something off about him that Kiba couldn't quite put his finger on. His stare seemed so void of emotion. Kiba worried what this man might do to him.

He didn't seem to have anything planned, but Kiba knew that he would probably react to the pheromones sooner or later.

He didn't, though, which Kiba supposed he was grateful for. He was still in pain after what the blonde had done.

The red-haired man simply set the glass down on the floor and stared at him. Kiba was uncomfortable under that gaze. He said nothing, tried not to even move an inch.

When the man turned to leave, Kiba couldn't help but cry out, "Wait! Please…"

The man turned around slowly and continued staring at him hollowly.

"Please let me out," Kiba whispered.

The man turned to leave again without saying anything.

Kiba got up angrily and got ready to attack, but his arms and legs moved on their own and he was pinned back to the bed as the redhead left the room and the door was audibly locked once again.

As soon as the man was gone, Kiba was able to move his limbs on his own again. He scrambled off of the bed and went back to the floor where he had been sitting before, and curled up.

Hi situation seemed hopeless. He hoped that Kakashi and the others were on their way and that they'd defeat the two awful men and whoever else was here, and save him…

Kiba laughed bitterly to himself. He was a shinobi. He was supposed to be able to get himself out of situations like this; he was supposed to be able to fight – without Akamaru, too. Yet here he was, lying pitifully on a cold floor like a damsel in distress, waiting for someone to come and get him out of this mess.

* * *

Kiba had passed out again, but was roused by the sound of a voice. He panicked immediately, certain that it was one of the men before, but was shocked when his eyes snapped open to see a familiar face, decorated with purple face paint. All too familiar, in fact, but not a face Kiba was ungrateful to see.

Kankuro lifted a finger to his lips as he helped Kiba up. Kiba didn't question it – he took the jounin's hand, avoiding his eyes.

Kankuro let go of his hand as soon as the dog ninja was standing on his own feet, leaving Kiba feeling a little empty inside. It had just been sex, nothing more, but Kiba couldn't help these residual feelings. Kiba growled at his thoughts as they made their way down the empty corridor that would lead them out of the cave hideout.

Upon hearing Kiba's growl, Kankuro spun around and pressed his finger to the Inuzuka's lips again. They left the cave without incident. Where had that Deidara man gone to? It didn't matter, Kiba hoped. He was free.

* * *

**Author:**

**Meh… I don't know how I feel about that chapter. But gosh, look at all the plot and actual story! Could it be that an actual steady romance will bloom for Kiba? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author:**

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long! Life got in the way, but here it is! Enjoy! **

Kiba didn't say anything as they travelled away from the hideout. He understood that Kankuro had been trying to get him to keep quiet in case Deidara and the redhead – and anyone else who might have been there – had heard them, but the puppeteer seemed distant, as though he didn't really want to speak with Kiba at all.

Kiba had questions, though. Why was Kankuro here all alone? Where was everyone else? Was the rest of Kiba's team alright?

He thought back to when he'd heard about the attack on Suna and had worried about Kankuro. He felt so stupid for becoming attached in any way.

After hours of travelling, Kankuro stopped abruptly and said, "We will camp here for the night."

Kiba's voice caught in his throat as he tried to sum up the courage to ask why they had stopped. They were still in a forested area, so Kiba assumed that they were still far from Suna, and they'd been travelling in the opposite direction to Konoha. Kiba supposed they had to camp, no matter how awkward it would be.

"How did you find me," Kiba managed as they sat down.

"With the help of Kakashi's dogs," Kankuro answered, still not looking at his companion.

Kiba's stomach sank a little. "Is Kakashi alright?"

"He's injured."

"Why did you come alone?"

Kankuro pulled something from his backpack and threw it over to Kiba. "Eat," he said.

Kiba looked down at the simple meal and ate without looking back up at Kankuro. Things were definitely weird between them.

After their meal, Kankuro laid back and rested his head against one of his large scrolls. "I came alone because this mission wasn't exactly assigned to me," he said. "I didn't want to bring a whole team and rouse suspicion. Only Kakashi knows about this – and only because I needed his help."

"But it would have been the perfect opportunity to capture or kill those two – they attacked your village," Kiba said.

"The village is safe for now," Kankuro replied. "We've officially 'lost track' of the attackers."

Kiba remained silent, wondering why Kankuro would have made such a decision, and how the Kazekage and the rest of his comrades would feel about it. Surely there would be serious consequences if they found out that Kankuro had simply let the enemy escape. The criminals almost certainly wouldn't return to that hideout since Kiba had escaped.

Kankuro sighed heavily and rolled over so that he was facing Kiba. "I just wanted you to be safe."

Kiba's heart surely skipped a beat or two upon hearing the jounin's words. His thoughts raced through his head, trying to process what Kankuro was saying and what Kankuro had done for him.

Before he could react, Kankuro was leaning over him, their faces almost touching. "I want to be with you, Kiba," he breathed.

Kiba didn't reply. He couldn't. This was all just too much.

Kankuro closed the gap between them and kissed the dog ninja passionately, although Kiba was too shocked to kiss him back.

Realising this, Kankuro pulled away and looked at the younger shinobi. They stared at each other for a few long moments.

"It's really not that simple," Kiba eventually said. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He had no idea if Kankuro really liked him or was just attracted to him because of his… condition. Either way, this was an opportunity to be in a relationship with someone that he quite liked, but he had to pass it up. It was now his duty to seduce other people. It would never work.

He gave a short, bitter laugh, causing Kankuro to move away from him.

"I don't care that we're both guys," Kankuro said, his face turned away from Kiba.

"It's not that…" Kiba said. He stood up, shaking his head. His mind was racing, he needed to get away from Kankuro, to just run and clear his mind.

As he tried to leap away into the trees, he felt his body become restricted and looked down to see blue chakra strings wrapped around his arms and torso.

In a second, Kankuro was right behind him, breathing right against his neck. The sensation made Kiba shiver despite himself. His thoughts flashed back to Kankuro buried deep within him, gasping and moaning, sweat slicking their bodies…

"Kankuro," Kiba whispered. "You don't want to be with me."

"I do," Kankuro replied, using his chakra strings to spin the dog boy around so that they were facing each other.

"You're only attracted to me because of my ability," Kiba gasped as their bodies pressed firmly into each other.

Kankuro laughed loudly. "Yes, because a heightened sense of smell is super sexy."

"That's not my only ability," Kiba growled, annoyed. "Let me go, please."

"No."

"I'll tell you everything."

The jounin released him, and Kiba told him everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks.

* * *

The rest of the trip back to Suna took less than a day and they were quiet for the most part. Kankuro had slept as far away from Kiba as they dared to whilst out in the open, as they had agreed that nothing would happen between them, which had been easier said than done.

Kankuro had begged Kiba to give him a chance once the dog boy was no longer on heat – surely things would be different then – but Kiba had told the puppeteer that it was impossible for him to be in a relationship if this was his duty now.

When they got back to Suna, Kiba immediately went to see Kakashi, who was in the hospital with whatever injury he had. Kiba didn't really care. He was angry, and needed to take it out on someone.

The hospital wing was mostly empty and quiet as Kiba let himself into Kakashi's room.

"Thanks for bothering to send a rescue team after me," Kiba spat sarcastically upon seeing the older man, who was sitting up in bed, his masked vest covering his face as always.

Kakashi lazily looked at Kiba with his open eye. "Kankuro seemed to do just fine."

"And if he hadn't?" Kiba asked, refusing to let it go.

"We lose shinobi in battle all the time," Kakashi replied in a bored tone.

Kiba wasn't even thinking about the fact that Kakashi was injured when he grabbed the neck of the copy ninja's vest and yanked him forward so that their faces were inches from each other's.

"So you were going to leave me for dead?" Kiba hissed.

Kakashi didn't even flinch, his eye staring evenly at Kiba. "Before I had a chance to do anything, Kankuro came to me with a plan."

The scent of fresh blood started to mix with the smell of dried blood that had been lingering around Kakashi, and Kiba realised that his roughness may have opened up a healing wound. Kakashi hadn't even reacted.

Kiba let go and backed away a little. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi-senpai."

Kakashi's hand snaked around his waist in a flash, pulling him back toward the bed. "You'll have to make it up to me."

Kiba could smell Kakashi becoming aroused. The scent mingling with the blood and sweat drove him crazy. He let Kakashi pull him onto the bed so that he was on all fours above the older man.

"Good boy," Kakashi breathed. He gave the younger shinobi a peck on the cheek through his mask then he roughly pushed Kiba's head down toward his tingling cock.

Kiba couldn't resist. As the blanket that covered the area was lifted, he saw there were two dressings over his lower stomach, one with blood seeping straight through it. It seemed as though he had been injured more seriously than Kiba had thought. Kiba was just glad his team was okay. He felt bad for opening up one of the wounds, though.

Kiba slipped his finger into the waistband of Kakashi's pants and looked up at the jounin's face. "I'll be gentle," he whispered.

"Don't," Kakashi breathed, pushing lightly on the chuunin's head to encourage him.

Kiba slipped Kakashi's pants down over his hips – noticing a few scars as he went. He blushed furiously as a larger-than-average cock sprung up into his face, standing straight to attention for him. He brushed his lips lightly over the tip, nervous that the nurse – or anyone for that matter – might come in at any moment.

Kakashi squirmed a little beneath him as Kiba suddenly took him into his mouth. He tasted salty and sweaty but somehow that turned Kiba on even more. He bobbed his head and moved his tongue, and Kakashi let out a pleased sigh. Kiba hadn't expected him to make a sound – he hadn't even flinched when his wound had reopened, so there seemed to be no reason he would react to this – but now that he had let out a noise Kiba was determined to hear more.

Sucking hard, Kiba took in as much of the large member as he could, sucking and swallowing around it, and rubbed Kakashi's balls as the same time.

Kakashi gave in eventually and let out a delicious moan.

Kiba smiled around the jounin's cock and started sucking it ferociously, causing another moan to escape from the copy ninja, and then another. He was enjoying this. He'd never expected to see Kakashi Hatake helpless and breathless beneath him, moaning as he started thrusting a little into the dog ninja's hot mouth. Kiba also had never expected to hear the jounin moan his name at a time like this.

"Kiba-kun," Kakashi whimpered as he came into the young shinobi's mouth.

Kiba swallowed the bitter liquid, pleased to see Kakashi panting. What could be seen of his face was flushed. Kiba was still turned on but refused to let Kakashi see that.

"See you later," he said, hopping off of the bed and heading out of the hospital room. He would go back to the apartment where Kankuro said he would stay while he and his team were in Suna and relax a little. God knew he needed it…

"Kiba," a vaguely familiar voice said from behind him as he made his way through the corridors.

He really wanted to get out of there (hospitals smelled awful and the scent was really becoming too much for him) but turned around to see the Kazekage himself standing calmly behind him.

That glare unnerved Kiba, but he inhaled deeply, bowed slightly and said, "Kazekage-sama."


	9. Chapter 9

Gaara stood perfectly still, not even blinking as he stared at Kiba.

Kiba wasn't sure if he was expected to stick around or if he should take his leave. Perhaps he was in the Kazekage's way? He'd never been good with these formal things.

"Come with me," Gaara said, walking right past Kiba and not looking back.

Kiba followed nervously as Gaara left the hospital and walked through the dusty, hot streets of Suna. Kiba had no idea where they were going and dared not ask. He simply followed Gaara as they headed towards the outskirts of the village.

Kiba started to panic. Perhaps Gaara had heard what had happened between Kiba and his brother and intended to kill the dog ninja over it. He'd certainly killed people for less. Perhaps, even worse, he'd heard what had happened to his brother and intended to take advantage of Kiba. Kiba would have laughed at the thought if he wasn't busy fearing for his life and his pride.

After what seemed like hours – although was probably only ten minutes – they came to a stop near a small and inconspicuous restaurant. Gaara gestured for Kiba to go inside.

If the Kazekage himself were to kill him in a somewhat public place like this, no one would even question it, would they?

Kiba walked into the restaurant and waited for Gaara to sit at a secluded table in a corner, then sat down across from him.

Gaara merely nodded at the man who saw them to their table, and the man walked away.

Kiba swallowed nervously and stared down at his hands, waiting for whatever fate had in store for him. His heart was pounding and it started pumping even harder when the Kazekage spoke.

"My brother is not to be toyed with. I want you to leave Suna."

Kiba could barely breathe. This was weirdly embarrassing, having the Kazekage speak to him like… well, like he was the protective brother of the guy he'd fucked around with. Kiba would never have thought that Gaara had a side like this.

"With all due respect," Kiba said shakily, "the only reason I am still in Suna is because my team mates are injured." He could feel anger welling up inside him – the only reason he had even come to Suna in the first place was to help protect this damned village. Gaara should be grateful. He held his tongue, though, since he knew that things could get ugly if he spoke too freely in this situation.

"You seem to be quite fine," Gaara stated as calmly as ever.

"Are you implying I should travel home alone?" Kiba asked incredulously, starting to forget his manners.

"Are you implying that you would be unable to?" Gaara countered.

Kiba remained silent, breathing heavily.

"Kankuro's… infatuation with you led to him abandoning our village temporarily and going against orders," Gaara said quietly. "You need to leave Suna."

Just how much had Kankuro told Gaara? It sounded as though he knew too much. Kiba growled angrily, feeling like a fool for having trusted Kankuro with such intimate information.

"It looks like we've reached an understanding," Gaara said evenly. "You will leave at sunrise tomorrow." With that, he stood up and left.

After a few minutes, Kiba headed back to the apartment block where he and his team were staying – meant solely for foreign guests – and packed his things up immediately. There was no point in waiting for sunrise, even though he had travelled far with Kankuro and only just returned to Suna that day.

He was sick of this mission. He was sick of life in general. He was angry and frustrated again. He wanted to go home and forget about this and just hope that his heat would be over soon so that life could go back to normal.

He remembered the Hokage saying she would try to induce his heat if needs be. This just made him angrier. Perhaps now she would see that all of this hadn't been a good idea. He'd been kidnapped and had probably put strain on relations with Suna.

He headed for the village exit without bothering to say goodbye to his team mates since they were surely notified anyway.

* * *

On the second day of his trip back to Konoha, Kiba was bathing in a river he had camped near and was almost done when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. The journey had been uneventful so far and he really didn't feel like getting into a fight.

He sniffed the air. There were five people in the bushes – two female and three male. He could smell blood as well as an unknown scent which he simply couldn't place.

He cursed himself for letting his guard down because now he was naked and may have to fight. He shook his head slightly at his own stupidity and peered into the bushes from where he stood in the stream.

Kiba dodged as several kunai came flying his way. He was sure that this would be the most embarrassing fight in history since it was likely he now wouldn't have a chance to fetch his pants which were drying on a rock at the edge of the river. A rock that he had just dodged further away from.

A woman came speeding out of the trees, a sword in her hand and a bloodthirsty look on her face.

Kiba was going to have to get out of the water and fight. The only advantage he had was that she might be thrown-off by his nakedness.

He dodged towards the river bank but the woman stopped suddenly as though frozen, her eyes widening as her feet planted themselves firmly on the ground.

What was going on? Confused, Kiba sniffed the air again. Two of the scents seemed familiar, and they somehow smelled like… home? Had his team followed him back even though they were injured? No…

A bird-like creature swooped down and attacked the woman, then glided into the trees, presumably to take care of the other two enemies. It looked a lot like one of Sai's creatures.

Another figure sauntered out of the trees that made Kiba blush, remembering his nakedness.

"Lucky we were passing by," Shikamaru said, taking a drag of a cigarette and eyeing the woman who had fallen, unconscious, a few metres away. He sat down casually on the rock where Kiba's clothes were drying.

Sai came out of the trees silently. Kiba blushed and turned his back towards his handsome comrades. "I could have taken them myself," he muttered.

"Nude," Shikamaru commented.

He could have sworn he heard the two of them snicker which made him blush even more, if that was possible. Damn them. If they'd move away from the rock where his clothes sat then maybe he could get dressed.

He folded his arms and looked at the water flowing past him.

"Perhaps that would have been an interesting fight," Sai said with a smile. "I'm sure you would have loved to have watched, Shikamaru."

Kiba almost choked at those words. What was that supposed to mean? Sai was always rather straightforward about things – did that mean that… Kiba shook the thought from his mind before he could get his hopes up. He reminded himself that even if it were so, he couldn't be in a relationship.

Kiba growled in annoyance and turned back towards the others. "Can I get dressed now?"

Shikamaru stood with a yawn while Sai gave Kiba one of his smiles.

"Why are you asking for permission?" Sai asked.

Kiba was really starting to get annoyed with these two. Sure, they had saved his ass but he was sure they were toying with him now.

"Come on, Sai," Shikamaru said, walking a short distance away to give Kiba a little privacy.

Kiba realised that half the reason he was so annoyed at these two was because they were so attractive, and at a time like this resisting was extremely difficult. He'd perved over Shikamaru for years, and the more he looked at Sai, he couldn't help but notice what a great body the effeminate boy had. It was hard not to notice, what with the way the guy dressed and all.

Kiba tried his best to hide his arousal once he was dressed. He sat on the rock, facing away from the others, trying to calm down.

"We might as well travel back together since we're headed in the same direction," Shikamaru said.

Kiba went to pick up his pack without a word and they headed back towards Konoha.

* * *

**Author:**

**Yeah… Another uneventful chapter. Sorry. I'm really enjoying writing a lot of actual plot though and I suppose I can say that I'm sort of getting attached to this little story. **

**I'm gonna get a little sappy here and say thank you to everyone who has actually made it to this far – this story is really writing itself and probably seems absolutely random because, well, it is.**

**Sai wasn't originally going to be in this story but he just somehow wormed his way in and I liked it, so he'll stay. He's great for awkward situations after all. **

**I honestly don't know who Kiba will end up with yet. I like so many pairings that I'm struggling to decide! I guess that that will also just depend on where this story decides to go!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Stop it," Kiba growled at Shikamaru as they neared the gates of Konoha.

Shikamaru didn't seem worried by it but Kiba realised he might have spoken too harshly.

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "Things have just been rough lately..." He trailed off, knowing his excuse was lame.

Shikamaru had been doing little things that were driving Kiba insane throughout the day as they travelled back home. Walking too closely, brushing his hand against Kiba's… that sort of thing. Kiba was almost certain that Shikamaru was trying to make a move, but Kiba had to resist. He had to.

Not because Sai was around, but because he couldn't let this stupid condition ruin any more than it already had. He was pretty sure that Shikamaru would not be acting like this if Kiba was not on heat. He couldn't allow something to happen that they would regret.

Shikamaru didn't acknowledge his apology, nor did he say anything of the fact he'd been trying to get close to Kiba.

They walked through the gates and Kiba had never been so grateful to be home. He could go wallow in his misery for a while… after getting rid of his sexual frustration, of course.

But first, he had to report to the Hokage. Great. He'd technically been kicked out of Suna and hadn't really thought up a pretty way of telling the Hokage that. Oh well, he supposed he would just have to tell it like it was.

"You guys go ahead and report in first," he said to Sai and Shikamaru as they reached the Hokage's tower.

Shikamaru sighed and started making his way up the steps, Sai behind him. Kiba watched the sway of the artist's hips as they disappeared around the side of the building. That bared, milky skin practically made him salivate.

He growled in annoyance and decided to go home and sort himself out before reporting to the Hokage.

* * *

Tsunade's eyebrows raised slowly as Kiba recounted the past several days to her, and by the end of his story, Kiba was sure that her brows would disappear into her hairline.

"So let me get this straight," she said as he finished. "You got yourself captured, were rescued by the Kazekage's brother without him being ordered to do so, and then were kicked out of Suna by the Kazekage himself?"

Kiba didn't say anything since that was what he'd just told her.

Tsunade sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I hope this hasn't put any strain on our relations with Suna. I'll have to contact the Kazekage with a formal apology."

"As if this isn't embarrassing enough," Kiba muttered.

Tsunade ignored his comment and said, "Go home and rest up. I will talk to you once I've thought this through."

Kiba wasn't sure what she was talking about, and he wanted to beg her to realise that using his 'ability' for missions was a mistake, but he figured she was right and that he should rest first. He could talk to her about that when they had both had time to sort their thoughts.

When he left the Hokage's office, Sai and Shikamaru were outside, almost as though they were waiting for him.

Shikamaru was staring up at the sky but Sai was staring at Kiba, so he felt obliged to stop.

"Since Shikamaru and I assisted you, you can repay us by buying us dinner," Sai said matter-of-factly.

"Guys, I've had a really rough couple of days…" Kiba started.

Shikamaru still didn't bother looking at him but Sai looked at him expectantly and then smiled.

"Fine, let's go," he grumbled. It was already late and he wanted to get home and rest but he kind of did owe these two.

* * *

Shikamaru thanked Kiba and made his way down the street after dinner.

Kiba turned to Sai to say that he was going home but Sai was giving him a strange look.

"I had a wonderful time," the pale ninja said, followed by one of his signature smiles.

"Uh, that's good," Kiba replied.

"You intrigue me," Sai continued. "And my body reacts to you in strange ways. Would you like to come home with me?"

Kiba should have been expecting this but he was startled nonetheless. He had to resist doing this. He'd never been that close to Sai, though, so would it really hurt? He mentally slapped himself. Of course it would. This couldn't happen.

Sai took his hand and started gently pulling him down the street. "I've read books about this," the pale artist said, "but I've never done it before."

Kiba inhaled sharply at this. "What? Dude, aren't you, like, the same age as me?" He knew that he should be resisting but right now he was just a little shocked by what Sai was saying. Maybe he was talking about something else?

"I've just never felt like this before," Sai said.

Of course, that made Kiba blush. It also made him want this even more. He glanced down at those pale, slender hips and realised he shouldn't be so stubborn.

They reached Sai's apartment and went inside. Sai was, as always, being rather formal about all of this, and Kiba became edgy as he slowly locked the door behind them and turned on some lights.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sai asked.

"No," Kiba growled.

"My apologies, I don't have guests over often. How would you like to go about this?" Sai asked.

Kiba was sick of the formalities. He tackled Sai, pushing him over the back of the couch. They toppled so that Sai landed on the floor on his back, Kiba above him.

Kiba grasped at the skin bared by Sai's revealing shirt. It was so soft and smooth that he couldn't help but groan just from touching it. He wanted to feel every inch of Sai's body. He crushed his lips against Sai's, tasting the other shinobi for the first time. His lips were softer and smoother than any woman that Kiba had kissed before. Kiba felt as though he could simply melt into the other boy.

Sai smelled incredibly good, too. His sweet scent made Kiba's head spin.

Sai made no noise and when Kiba opened his eyes to look at him, his expression was just one of curiosity. Kiba backed off. Perhaps Sai had changed his mind.

"What now?" Sai asked.

"Um…" Kiba really wasn't sure.

"According to my books, I get to put my penis in your–"

Kiba cut off his sentence with a kiss as tender as he could manage. Sai seemed so delicate and Kiba wanted to treat him as gently as possible, but also didn't want him to finish that sentence. For some reason, he simply didn't want to be topped a guy who was smaller and more feminine than him.

He stood up and took Sai's hand, pulling the pale ninja towards what he assumed was the bedroom.

"Sorry, I forgot that it's usually done on a bed," Sai said.

"Shut up, Sai," Kiba said, trying to mask the annoyance in his voice. "Just… trust me. And don't start spouting things you've read about trust, either."

He laid Sai on the large bed. The room was lit by the light from the half-moon outside the window. Sai's soft, pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight.

Kiba took Sai's gloves off first, kissing those pale, slim fingers as he did so. Sai merely watched with mild curiosity, which irked Kiba slightly. He wanted to know that Sai was enjoying this. He took of the artist's shirt next, and then trailed his tongue down the smooth chest.

"May I speak?" Sai asked.

Kiba sighed. "Why would you ask for permission?"

"You told me to shut up." Sai said, sounding a little confused.

"I meant you should shut up about the books." Kiba resumed licking and kissing the other shinobi's chest and stomach.

"I just wanted to say that this makes me feel really… good." Sai said hesitantly.

Kiba resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he took off Sai's pants.

"Why am I naked and you aren't? Don't we both have to be naked for this?" Sai asked, letting Kiba undress him anyway.

Kiba wasn't listening to him, though. He was too busy drinking in the marvellous sight before him. Sai was smooth and pale all over, his body a combination of harsh masculine angles and gentle feminine curves. He was slightly muscular but slender and soft at the same time. So perfectly balanced. Kiba's eyes finally rested on the smoothest, most beautiful cock he had ever seen. He leaned down towards it.

Suddenly Sai pushed him over roughly and pulled his jacket off. Kiba gasped but didn't struggle. All he could do was watch as Sai's light muscles moved beneath his skin as he gracefully tossed the jacket on the floor and then began to peel Kiba's mesh t-shirt off, too.

Kiba let Sai undress him, entranced. There was a certain beauty and grace in the way the other ninja twisted and moved as he pulled at the clothes. Kiba moaned in delight as cool air hit his body and Sai's eyes trailed over every inch of the dog ninja.

In one swift movement, Sai was kissing Kiba passionately, pressing their naked bodies together. Kiba took the chance to roll them over so that he was on top of Sai once again.

When they broke apart, Kiba saw that Sai looked troubled. He was probably full of questions, and Kiba wondered if he should ask if he was alright, but the moment seemed too perfect to speak.

Sai took Kiba's hand and lightly licked the fingers. Kiba pushed them gently between those soft lips in encouragement, and Sai started sucking on them.

The gentleness of Sai's lips around his fingers made Kiba moan. He was trying so hard to hold back and make this pleasant for Sai – who, according to what he had said, was a virgin – but he was losing control quickly.

He pulled his fingers from Sai's mouth and moved his hand down towards the other shinobi's entrance, forcing himself not to rush or be too rough. He rubbed the hole and then slid a finger in slowly, earning the first moan he'd heard from Sai. The sound itself was so sweet that Kiba could barely control himself, he thrust in deeply and then added two more fingers at once.

Sai arched his back and cried out. Kiba pushed his fingers in a few more times, then decided he couldn't wait anymore.

Leaning down, he kissed Sai again as he positioned himself at his entrance. Sai moaned slightly into the kiss, driving Kiba wild. He couldn't help himself as he pushed his entire cock into Sai's ass in one go.

Sai whined loudly. It took every ounce of self-control Kiba had left to fight the urge to fuck Sai senseless. He was so tight, and his moaning was one of the hottest sounds Kiba had ever heard.

He looked at the pale shinobi to see that his teeth were clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut, tears spilling from the corners. He was certain that Sai had quite a high pain threshold. Did it really hurt that much?

He was about to ask when Sai started moving beneath him, sending waves of pleasure coursing through Kiba.

"Forgive me," Sai whispered. "I'm just not used to… these feelings."

Kiba quietened him with a kiss as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth.

Sai was gasping softly beneath him, his cock rubbing between their stomachs.

Kiba ran his hands roughly along Sai's smooth skin until his hands rested on his thighs. He pushed the other shinobi's legs up, gripping the backs of his thighs tightly, elongated nails digging into the perfect flesh. He started pounding harder into Sai's tight heat, unable to hold back any longer.

Sai was crying out below him but he didn't stop. He threw the artist's legs apart and they immediately wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. He kissed Sai's soft lips harshly, biting at him, making his lip bleed.

Sai arched into him, still crying out with every thrust.

Without thinking, Kiba bit into Sai's shoulder, his fangs drawing blood. The sweet metallic taste filled his mouth, sending him over the edge. The pain seemed to drive Sai wild as well, as he came all over their stomachs and chests. Kiba rode out his orgasm, thrusting hard as he spilled himself deeply into Sai.

Both panting and sweating, Kiba collapsed into Sai's arms, still buried inside him as his cock softened. They didn't say a word as they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author:**

**Somehow Sai became waifu material. Everyone's starting to want Kiba for themselves now. Oh dear.**

**A huge thank you to Alvaro who has agreed to edit this for me. That way all those silly grammar errors and typos that have been popping up (I will be editing all of those soon) will be eradicated in future! Yosh!**

* * *

Kiba walked into Sai's living area the next morning to see the artist in the kitchenette, cooking breakfast for them. The pale shinobi was wearing nothing but an apron, though. Kiba wondered what kind of books he'd been reading to figure that this was how things went down.

Sai turned to Kiba. "Good morning, honey."

Kiba paled upon hearing Sai's nickname for him. "Um…"

The bite marks on Sai's lip and shoulder (as well as the scratches on the backs of his thighs) were as clear as day. Kiba felt guilty for damaging that perfect skin.

Sai turned back to the stove, giving Kiba a great view of his bared ass, causing a tingling in Kiba's belly.

Of all the bizarre things that had happened over the past few weeks, including the fiasco with the Akatsuki, Kiba was pretty sure this took the cake.

He swallowed hard and sat down on the couch (the same one he had roughly pushed Sai over the night before, he remembered, glancing at the spot where the pale ninja had landed beneath him) and watched Sai move around gracefully as he cooked.

After a few minutes Sai brought two plates over, handing one to Kiba, who took it wordlessly. He sat down next to the dog ninja.

Kiba nervously started cutting into the meat on his plate, unsure of what to say.

"So have we entered into a romantic relationship," Sai asked, "or was this a once-off thing? The books said…" He trailed off, remembering that talk of his books had bothered Kiba greatly the night before.

Kiba started to answer but then a thought came over him. Would it really be so bad to date the artist, just for a while? They'd already been intimate, and perhaps having one person to help him through the rest of his heat wouldn't be so bad. Sai wasn't a close friend, so there was no chance in destroying a friendship. He wondered if Sai would be up for a more casual relationship… if he actually was up for one.

Sai's straightforwardness encouraged him to be up-front as well. "You're only into me because of a condition I have, but if you want to…"

"I know full well about your condition – the Hokage explained it to us," Sai said with a smile.

"What?!" Kiba exclaimed. Couldn't that woman keep this private? At this rate the entire village was going to know about his shameful secret.

"Don't worry," Sai said. "I don't mind at all. Last night was… fun. I certainly wouldn't mind doing that again. I think we should enter into a relationship."

Kiba's anger subsided as he realised what Sai had said. "Sure…" he replied weakly.

There was a knock at the door and Sai got up, taking their breakfast plates with him. Kiba turned around when he heard a familiar voice.

"The Hokage has called for us," Shikamaru said. Then he noticed that Sai seemed to be wearing nothing but an apron and that Kiba was there as well. "And, uh, she's looking for you as well. I was wondering why you weren't at home." His brows knit together and he turned and left without another word.

"I should leave," Kiba said, embarrassed. He stood up and went to Sai's room to get his shirt and jacket.

"You're welcome to have a shower, first," Sai said, following him. "I could even join you."

The thought made Kiba's pulse speed up, but he knew they didn't have time. The Hokage would become impatient if they took too long. Instead he threw on his shirt and gave Sai a peck on the cheek. "Maybe later."

They made their way to the Hokage's office and once again Kiba waited out in the corridor while Sai and Shikamaru went in to speak with the Hokage.

After about ten minutes they exited and Kiba peeked around the doorway meekly. Tsunade waved her hand, indicating that he could come in. He took a seat at her desk.

"You are forbidden to make contact with _any_ Suna shinobi," she said as soon as he was seated. "You will not be receiving missions that will put you in contact with them, and if anyone from Suna comes here, you are not to interact with them. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Kiba replied solemnly.

"Also, I think that I will need to come up with some… restrictions for the future, and I won't be sending you on any more missions during your heat, not until we have this under control, at least" she said.

Kiba remained silent, watching the Hokage's lips move as she spoke. He remembered how soft her lips were, how they had given him such pleasure… He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had enough on his plate right now.

"I'll need you to come in for some medical tests later in the week," Tsunade said. "That is all for now. You are dismissed."

* * *

When Kiba finally reached his apartment building he picked up the heavy scent of ramen and masculinity. Naruto was here again. He sighed and continued on until he got to his door where the blonde was about to knock.

"Hey, Naruto," Kiba said, trying to sound as friendly as possible, remembering how rude he had been the last time he had seen the whiskered ninja.

"I tried coming over again a week or so ago," Naruto said, following Kiba into the apartment. "You were out though. I heard you went on a mission."

"Yeah."

"I heard it didn't go to well."

"It didn't." Kiba replied, heading into the kitchen area. He really wanted to go have a shower but it seemed that he now had a guest to entertain. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure," Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling. "Anything's fine."

"Sakura-chan and I had a fight," Naruto informed him cheerily as he handed the blonde a glass of juice. "So I've been feeling lonely."

"I'm, uh, sorry to hear that," Kiba said uncertainly, keeping his distance from the other male.

"Wanna have some fun?" Naruto asked with a cheeky grin.

Kiba didn't answer. He wanted more than anything to give in but that would be cheating on his new boyfriend… wouldn't it? He knew that it would be, but would Sai see it that way? The pale artist didn't really seem to know much about relationships so maybe he would be okay with it. But what was the point of being in a relationship if he wasn't going to stay faithful? Then again, was a relationship with someone like Sai really going to work out, anyway? Naruto was one of his ultimate fantasies. Here was a perfect opportunity to have him and Kiba had to pass it up.

Before Kiba could think clearly he heard Naruto shout, "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Suddenly there were five Narutos in the room, all of them heading straight towards Kiba. Kiba tried to fight them off but they overpowered him quickly, pinning him to the floor.

"Naruto, you don't understand," he whined. "I have a boyfriend now. I can't… as much as I want to… fuck…"

Naruto jumped up as his shadow clones disappeared, realisation dawning in his eyes. His cheeks turned bright pink. "_What?_" he shouted. "I just thought we could fight and train together! You pervert!" With that, he ran out of the apartment without looking back.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiba realised that his heat was over. He'd barely noticed it but he had hardly been turned on at all for a couple of days, and Akamaru had started hanging out with him again.

He shoved Akamaru away, stretched deeply and then went to take a shower. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to tell the Hokage that he was able to get back to work yet, but he supposed he had to.

He was to meet Sai for dinner this evening – it was to be their first actual date, and for some reason that made Kiba nervous.

As soon as he was out of the shower there was a knock at his door. He wasn't in the mood for visitors – he'd hoped that he would be less 'popular' now that his heat was over. Kiba sighed, put some pants on and then went to answer the door.

It was his sister, Hana.

Kiba cocked an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe so that she couldn't come in. He was still pissed at her.

"Hey, Kiba. I came to apologise," she said.

Kiba rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"I heard that the Hokage sent you on a dangerous mission because of the information I gave her," Hana said, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, she did," Kiba snapped. "You think you could have maybe spoken to me, first, before running to the Hokage with an embarrassing and personal problem?"

"I just mentioned it to her out of concern for you," Hana said. "I thought she might be able to give you some medical advice or something…"

"Seriously?" Kiba said, raising his voice. "That crazy bitch used your _information_ to put me into uncomfortable situations with my comrades and get me captured and fucked by a member of the Akatsuki. Besides that, I've gotten into several other messes that I can't even blame on her. So yeah, thanks a lot."

Hana's eyes widened, tears threatening to spill over. "Oh god, Kiba, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, well, go be sorry somewhere else. I have enough shit to deal with because of this," he said, slamming the door in her face.

She knocked at the door several times after that but Kiba ignored her, knowing she would go away. She didn't have that much of a fighting spirit.

* * *

Kiba leaned back in the booth at the restaurant after their meal was finished, stretching. He almost felt bad, having wolfed down three courses, while Sai had nibbled down half of one course, claiming it was more than enough.

"Will you come home with me after this?" Sai finally asked. "Or should I perhaps go with you to your home? I'm really not sure how this is supposed to go."

Kiba resisted the urge to laugh. "Whatever you want, Sai."

"What I want is to have sex again," Sai stated.

"That's the kind of thing that people don't really say so loudly in crowded restaurants," Kiba said with an exasperated sigh. "Surely your books would have told you that."

Sai frowned. "Not really. Anyway, I'm ready to go."

They split the bill and walked out into the warm evening air.

"Wanna go for an after-dinner walk?" Kiba asked.

"Sure," Sai said, giving Kiba one of his creepy smiles.

They walked side by side peacefully as the sun set, just enjoying each other's company, until a strong gust of wind blew their way, almost knocking them off of their feet.

They both immediately knew that it wasn't ordinary wind. In a flash, Sai's paintbrush and scroll were out. Kiba sniffed the air. Sand…

"That was just a warning," Temari said, stepping out from behind a fence. She dashed toward Kiba, pushing him up against a wall, gripping the collar of his jacket.

Kiba just went with it but Sai released one of his painted lions at her, effectively knocking her over.

Temari's expression went from annoyed to enraged. "You stay out of this!"

"Leave my boyfriend alone," Sai stated simply.

Temari chewed on her bottom lip as she processed this information. Then she stood up slowly and turned to Kiba.

"So it's _'not that simple'_, huh?" she asked.

It felt as though her gaze was burning into Kiba's skin. Weren't those the words he had said to Kankuro? Had he told his siblings _everything_? Did no one know how to keep anything private anymore?

"Sai, go home," Kiba said softly. "I will stop by later."

Sai didn't move. "One of my books said that in a relationship–"

"It doesn't matter, Sai. Temari and I need to speak, it seems." Kiba looked at the sand woman evenly.

After a moment, Sai walked away.

Temari glared at Kiba, her fan positioned as though she was ready to fight.

"There's nothing to fight over," Kiba said.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Temari asked sarcastically. "You treated my brother like a whore. And clearly you're in a relationship, on top of it all!"

Kiba looked up at the sky and said nothing. He was hoping that all the drama would clear now that he was… feeling better. Obviously that was hoping for too much. He caught Sai's scent drifting toward him on the breeze. The artist was still close by.

"Well?" Temari demanded. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What happened between Kankuro and I has nothing to do with you," Kiba pointed out.

"It has everything to with me! That's my little brother! I will not have him being treated like trash!" Temari said.

God, no wonder he'd once heard Shikamaru say that this woman was particularly troublesome.

"Dare I say I treated him rather well? He seemed to enjoy it, you know," Kiba said, cocking his eyebrow and smirking slightly. He knew his attitude would get him into trouble but he didn't care. If Temari wanted a fight, she would get one.

"How dare you?" Temari exclaimed, taking a step toward him.

Kiba sighed. "Things have changed in the past few days. I wasn't dating Sai when… when I…" He didn't know if he should say it out loud, not sure if he wanted to push Temari quite that far. "Look, I'm not even supposed to interact with _any_ sand shinobi because of this. I shouldn't be talking to you."

He started walking away, fully expecting the sand woman to attack him or stop him somehow, but not really caring.

"Well you at least owe him an apology!" Temari called.

"That's kind of hard when I'm forbidden from speaking with you people," Kiba shot back, stopping but not turning back to face her.

"I have no idea what he sees in you," Temari said, her tone a lot softer, "but he really cares about you for some reason."

Kiba felt tears sting his eyes. "Well, you can tell him that I'm sorry," he said, making sure his voice came out in a growl so that she wouldn't hear the true emotion in it.

He heard a sigh behind him, then the sound of Temari's footsteps receding.

Sai was beside him in a few seconds. "Shall we go, then?"

Kiba looked up to see Sai's fake smile. "Sure, I guess."

"How are you feeling after that confrontation?" Sai asked cheerily. "I'm uncertain whether its anger or sadness but either way I could try to cheer you up. Hmmm. Perhaps its frustration? Or despair? This can be so complex."

By this point the artist was talking more to himself than to Kiba.

The dog ninja ignored it, since he wasn't sure what he was feeling himself. He had really started feeling a connection with Kankuro but had clearly fucked that up, and now he was with Sai, who was beautiful but so disconnected.

He glanced over at his partner. Kiba was passionate and emotional. He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to connect with Sai on that level.

"Can I try being on top tonight?" Sai said as they walked towards Kiba's apartment. "I think I've observed enough about how you do it to attempt it."

Kiba smiled at this. Sai was so innocent. He wouldn't judge this relationship so early, he decided.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author:**

**Wow, this is the thirteenth chapter of this crap. I'm enjoying writing this but starting to think of heading towards an ending, so that I can focus on something better where there aren't so many pairings and whatnot.**

**Short chapter, boyfriend drama, plot, etc. Enjoy.**

The gentle rocking of Sai's hips wasn't enough to distract Kiba from his run in with Temari. The fact that Sai was topping him didn't help – it only reminded him that Kankuro had done the same.

Images of Kankuro kept flashing into his mind no matter how much he tried to push them out. Kankuro had been rough while Sai was gentle. Kankuro had smelled dangerous and exotic, while Sai smelled sweet and gentle.

"Harder," he whispered to the pale artist above him.

Sai looked slightly confused but obliged, thrusting deeply into Kiba, making the dog ninja whine in pleasure. His pace quickened, and Kiba couldn't think of anything but the blinding sensation of Sai pushing into him, hitting his sweet spot, drawing his climax near.

As he felt himself being pushed over the edge, images of the sand jounin roughly thrusting into him flooded his mind. "Kankuro!" he called out as he came, splattering semen across his chest and stomach.

Sai stopped thrusting immediately and stared down at Kiba in his curious way.

Kiba lay beneath him, panting and coming down from his high. "Sai…" he breathed.

Sai pulled out and stood up without a word.

"I'm so sorry," Kiba whimpered.

Sai stood with his back toward Kiba for a minute, not moving, not making a sound. Then he turned to his partner with one of his smiles and said, "It's alright. I should have known."

Should have known what? Kiba wanted to ask but found that his voice was caught in his throat. He watched Sai get dressed and walk out of the bedroom, then heard the door open and close.

* * *

Kiba stared at the ceiling, barely having moved since Sai had left. He was still naked and hadn't bothered to clean himself, so there was come dripping down his sides. He didn't care.

He'd fucked up _again_.

Sai's reaction had been unexpected, though. With his lack of social understanding, it would have seemed as though he wouldn't have even understood why it was wrong in the first place. Kiba really hadn't been expecting him to be upset, although he had every right and reason to be. Perhaps Kiba really just didn't know him that well after all.

There was no chance for anything even close to a relationship with Kankuro now, so it wasn't worth destroying his current relationship over.

He wondered if Sai would be willing to speak to him.

He got up and went to the shower, not even waiting for the water to warm much before standing under it for a minute or so just to rinse himself off. He briefly rubbed a towel over himself and then threw his clothes on and hopped out of the window to make his way across the rooftops to Sai's apartment.

Kiba banged his fist against the door, not caring that it was late. When there was no reply, he knocked again, this time even harder.

Sai answered the door with his fake smile. Kiba resisted the urge to tell him to stop doing that.

"Sai, I'm so sorry. Please give me a chance to explain," he said, the words rushing out without a second thought. Sai was the best thing that had happened to him in a while; he really didn't want to lose him.

Sai's smile didn't falter. "You are forgiven. I must admit though that I'm not happy being a replacement, but I think I care about you, so I will hear you out."

"A replacement? Sai… It's not like that," Kiba said pleadingly.

"I'm not familiar with these sort of relationships," Sai said in his calm tone, "but I'm fairly certain our relationship will not be able to grow if you are longing for someone else."

"But I want _you_," Kiba argued. "I want to be with you."

"According to my books, I should be the only one," Sai countered.

"Your books aren't always right!" Kiba exclaimed in frustration.

"Neither are you."

"I never even said I was!"

"This conversation isn't making much sense anymore. So this is what it's like when emotions start getting out of hand," Sai mused.

Kiba realised Sai was right. He sighed as he tried to calm himself. "Please just give me another chance, Sai."

"I already said that you were forgiven," Sai replied. He stepped aside, letting Kiba into his apartment.

Kiba had somehow already grown attached to the sweet scent of ink that surrounded Sai and lingered strongly in the artist's apartment. He relaxed a little as he curled up on the couch, apologising again.

Sai started brewing some tea and sat down next to Kiba. "I think you are sad. Does the body language of dogs differ from humans? Perhaps I should study that, too."

Normally Kiba might have been insulted by that, but considering he was curled up on the couch with his head resting on his hands, with what he was sure was a rather sad look on his face, he couldn't really argue.

Sai put his arm around Kiba for a few minutes until he went to finish preparing the tea.

Kiba felt like shit. Nothing like this had ever happened before. He supposed that the fact that he wasn't used to having a… boyfriend made it worse, in a sense, since if it had happened with someone he wasn't actually trying to have a relationship with it wouldn't have been as insulting.

He looked up at Sai as the painter handed him a cup of tea. Kiba had to admit that the thought of losing Sai had terrified him. He wasn't sure, however, if this was because he really was 'falling in love' or if it was just the idea of just _having someone_ that was giving him this feeling of attachment, of need.

"My books… Um… I'm not sure if we now proceed with our earlier acts or not," Sai said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry for freaking out about the books," Kiba said. "I'll try to be more understanding."

"Well my books never mentioned things like this. I don't even know why I reacted the way that I did," Sai said, sipping at his tea.

Kiba smiled up at him. "I guess I'm glad you did. I was starting to think you were too emotionless to form a proper relationship with."

Sai's expression immediately transformed into his fake smile. "It would almost seem as though you are trying to start another argument."

Kiba laughed and relaxed against the other man, enjoying the comfort and the relief that things were okay despite his grave mistake.

"Well now that I'm free to talk about my books again," Sai said, "I suppose I should tell you that I read something rather disturbing today."

Kiba's eyebrows knit together. "What was it?"

"Well apparently…" Sai hesitated, taking another sip of tea. "Apparently it's bad form to enter into a relationship with the person your close friend is romantically interested in, especially without their blessing, so to speak."

"I suppose it is. Why would you bring it up?" Kiba asked, starting to think he knew the answer anyway.

_Please don't say it._ It would just be another thing he'd screwed up over the past few weeks. He knew what Sai was going to say, but still, when the words escaped Sai's mouth, Kiba felt as though his world was coming apart.

"Shikamaru has been interested in you for years. Perhaps that's why he hasn't really been speaking to me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author:**

**The drama! But… Kiba will get his happy ending (and not the type that half of this story has been about).**

* * *

Shikamaru was the one person Kiba might have admitted he had feelings for before all of this. He'd always been a little shy around the lazy shinobi, and had never admitted anything, even during his times of heat, which had been difficult. He'd just been so afraid of messing up, but also afraid of taking a step forward and confessing to the other man.

Kiba sat with his face in his hands on Sai's couch. The artist hadn't said another word, sensing he'd upset the dog ninja.

"_Shikamaru has been interested in you for years. Perhaps that's why he hasn't really been speaking to me."_

The words kept running through Kiba's head. He'd had hope that he would muster up the courage to confess to Shikamaru one day, but now it seemed that there was little hope left.

"Kiba?" Sai asked tentatively.

"I had no idea," Kiba replied.

"Have I really committed such a mistake?"

"I guess that makes two of us this evening."

"It's not the same type of mistake, so isn't comparable, correct?"

"You're right. It's not your fault. I just feel like this isn't meant to be."

"What isn't meant to be?"

Kiba sipped at his tea, which was now lukewarm. "Us. Everything just keeps going wrong."

"Not _everything_ has gone wrong," Sai replied, leaning closer to the other man. "I've been rather… happy."

"That makes it even harder," Kiba said.

"Are you concerned about my happiness?" Sai asked in his usual curious tone.

"I wish I was more like you," Kiba said, leaving Sai's question unanswered.

"Why would you want to be like me?" Sai asked.

Kiba let out a slightly bitter chuckle. "I'm way too emotional and the way things have been going lately… I really just wish I could switch it all off somehow."

Sai was quiet.

"I don't think this will work out," Kiba said finally. "We can't be together."

"Can we still have sex, then?" Sai asked.

The question was unexpected. It sounded so innocent, too. Kiba felt as though his heart was being squeezed tightly. He was growing so fond of Sai's cluelessness and innocence, but he knew that the longer he let this go on, the more it would hurt.

"No, Sai, we can't," he replied. "We shouldn't."

Kiba couldn't help but glance at the artist's exposed skin, thinking of how smooth it was, how soft his lips were, how graceful his movements were… He shook his head.

"Alright," was Sai's simple response.

"I'm sorry," Kiba said. He stood up, feeling empty.

"Thank you, Kiba," Sai said. "This has been a wonderful experience."

Kiba felt as though he would break any moment. He had to leave before he changed his mind. He placed a kiss on Sai's lips and walked out of the apartment without looking back.

* * *

Seven months had passed. Kiba had settled back into his everyday life and felt more like himself again. Sai and Shikamaru were out on missions most of the time and Kiba and his team had received a few lengthy missions too, so he had barely seen the artist and the shadow ninja in all these months. He had done a good job of avoiding them when he had briefly caught sight of either of them in the village. He had also not been in contact with any Suna shinobi, and although he thought of Kankuro every now and then, he had moved on.

He was starting to get worried, though, because he knew he would be in heat again soon. The last time had been so disastrous that he was dreading it more than usual.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked as they made their way through the forest on their way home from a mission. "Is something bothering you?"

Kiba glanced over at her, remembering how she had acted when he had last been in heat. They'd spoken about it afterwards – poor Hinata had been so embarrassed and ashamed, and Kiba had felt guilty for injuring her, but they had both forgiven each other and put it behind them.

He really didn't want anything like that to happen again, though. He sighed and looked down at his hands, grasping Akamaru's fur tighter as the large dog jumped from branch to branch.

"Nothing," Kiba said, forcing himself to sound cheerful. "Hey, we're almost home – how about a race?"

When they were younger, the three of them had often raced each other for the last stretch of their journey home. It had been years since they had done it, but Kiba needed a distraction and wanted to show them that he was perfectly fine and happy.

Hinata gave a small smile and nodded.

Shino remained silent but they both knew he would be up to it as well.

Kiba tugged at the fur on Akamaru's neck and the dog sped up significantly. In no time Kiba and Akamaru were closing in on the village gates, but Hinata was well ahead of them.

As she ran through the gates, Kiba saw something that made him tug on Akamaru's fur again to stop the dog. Shino got ahead of them, too, and so Kiba was the last to reach the gates.

He didn't care, though. He hopped off of Akamaru and walked slowly toward the village entrance.

Shikamaru was leaning against one of the gates, looking right at Kiba as he and Akamaru approached.

Hinata and Shino had turned to tease Kiba for coming last, but when they saw Kiba and Shikamaru looking at each other, the headed into the village without a second thought.

"What does he want?" Kiba muttered, annoyed at the hope that was rising up in his chest. "Go ahead, Akamaru. I'll see you at home."

He walked slowly toward the village, his heart pounding. Why did it look as though Shikamaru was waiting for him? Kiba shook his head. No, he was probably doing something else.

He looked at the ground as he approached, intending to mutter a greeting and walk right past the other shinobi as though it wasn't a big deal. _It _isn't_ a big deal, _Kiba tried to tell himself.

As he was about to walk past Shikamaru, Kiba looked up and found the shadow user staring right into his eyes.

"Kiba, I want to talk to you," Shikamaru said.

Kiba forced himself to look away from Shikamaru's as quickly as he could. "About what?" he muttered, trying to sound as though he didn't want to talk to Shikamaru , even though that was far from true.

He wanted to apologise for never talking about his feelings, for never giving them a chance. He wanted to tell Shikamaru that he had felt the same way… that he still felt the same way.

Kiba realised that Shikamaru looked slightly dishevelled and smelled of sweat, leaves and dirt. Had he also just come back from a mission?

Shikamaru quirked his eyebrow and looked up at the sky. "Meet me a little later?" he said, not quite answering Kiba's question.

Kiba wanted to resist but realised there was no point. "Fine."

They agreed upon a meeting place and then parted.

Kiba tried not to think too much of it. Still, when he got back home he took a long shower and made himself as presentable as possible, unable to extinguish the hope that was swelling within him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author:**

***sits comfortably on a cloud of FLUFF, like a pimp***

* * *

Kiba could smell Shikamaru's scent long before he saw him. The shadow ninja didn't have any particular fragrance to him – it was just a clean and relaxing scent. Kiba smiled despite himself, knowing that he could easily get used to being around Shikamaru's scent every day.

He made his way out from behind the trees to see Shikamaru's silhouette sitting on a small hill against the sparkling backdrop that was the starry night sky. This was one of the highest points in Konoha, and Kiba had to admit that the view was incredible. He wondered why Shikamaru had asked to meet him in such a… romantic place.

He chuckled softly at the thought, causing Shikamaru to turn his head to face him.

Kiba walked over to Shikamaru and sat across from him. "Hey," he said. He knew he wanted say more, but he didn't know if he should. He wanted to pour out his heart but Shikamaru had called him here, so he would let the man speak.

Shikamaru simply leaned back and looked up at the stars for a while.

Kiba just watched him in silence, taking in the way the moonlight fell upon the other shinobi's neck, watching his chest move up and down as he breathed.

"I guess I should start by apologising," Shikamaru finally said, not taking his gaze off of the night sky.

"Huh?" Kiba said softly, confused. Shikamaru hadn't done anything wrong.

"Back then… the whole thing with Sai. I knew what you were going through but I got angry at you, and so I just stopped speaking to you altogether," Shikamaru continued, baffling Kiba even more. "I was jealous, but there was no way you could have known because I never told you. I'm sorry."

Kiba had no idea what to say. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shikamaru had been jealous? Kiba couldn't help it – he smiled at the thought.

In the months since Kiba had dated Sai, Shikamaru hadn't spoken a word to him when he was actually in the village. Kiba had been hurt but had thought that Shikamaru was just too busy, as always.

"I'm sorry I never told you, too," Kiba said, glad that it was dark enough for the blush that was burning his cheeks to not be too obvious. "I was scared. I've wanted to be with you for so long…" He trailed off.

Shikamaru leaned forward, still sitting cross-legged, his hands on the grass between him and Kiba.

A wave of dizziness washed over Kiba. Was Shikamaru leaning in to kiss him? His body reacted before his mind could, and he leaned over, closing the distance between them.

Their lips met, and Kiba closed his eyes and sank into the warm, perfect feeling of Shikamaru's lips pressed against his.

They didn't move an inch for a few perfect seconds, but finally Shikamaru pulled away slowly, looking at Kiba.

Kiba stared back, still not moving from his position, his breath coming out in small pants.

"I've made up my mind now, though," Shikamaru said. "I want to be with you… if you still want me."

"I do," Kiba breathed. "I do want to be with you."

"Only me?" Shikamaru asked, not tearing his gaze from Kiba's for even a second.

"Of course!" Kiba was slightly offended but, sadly, he understood where Shikamaru was coming from.

Shikamaru was next to him in an instant, his arm wrapped around the dog ninja's shoulders, nuzzling slightly into Kiba's hair.

Kiba leaned into Shikamaru's embrace, resting his head on the shadow ninja's shoulder.

"Good," Shikamaru murmured, lifting Kiba's chin up to place another kiss on his lips.

This time, the kiss turned passionate. Kiba felt as though he was right back in the middle of being on heat. His body was burning up and he was so hard and he wanted Shikamaru so badly.

He pushed Shikamaru onto the grass and for a moment, Shikamaru resisted, pushing slightly against Kiba's chest.

Kiba pulled away and forced himself to focus, to ignore the lust raging through him and look deeply into Shikamaru's eyes to try to see what the other shinobi was feeling.

He barely even noticed that Akamaru was around until the large dog was right next to them, whining loudly.

Kiba had told Akamaru to stay home because he needed some privacy, so he knew that if the dog sought him out it would be urgent. His stomach sank. "What is it, Akamaru?"

Shikamaru could only watch as Kiba communicated with the dog, his heart still pounding from the kiss that the two shinobi had shared.

"Go ahead, I'll be right there," Kiba said with a sigh, then he turned to Shikamaru. "I have to go see the Hokage. Apparently it's urgent."

"I understand," Shikamaru said, looking at the ground.

Kiba smiled and took Shikamaru's hands in his own. "I guess it's a good thing, since the way that was going, we might have done something we'd regret."

"I'd never regret doing that with you," Shikamaru muttered, still not looking at Kiba.

Kiba's breath hitched and he grinned widely. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Shikamaru sighed and looked back up at Kiba. "Sure."

Kiba wrapped his arms around the other ninja and kissed him deeply before heading off to see the Hokage.

* * *

"Is this really necessary at this time of night?" Kiba asked incredulously, sitting on the exam table just off of the Hokage's office.

"Yes," Tsunade replied briskly. "According to your recent tests, your heat should officially start again tomorrow. I have been very busy today and didn't have a chance to speak to you until now."

"Great," Kiba said. "Please don't tell me you'll be sending me on missions again this time."

"You will be doing D-rank missions only," Tsunade replied as she took yet another vial of Kiba's blood.

Kiba didn't understand why she had to take even more of his blood – she had just done tests a week ago.

"There will be no screwing around like last time," Tsunade said. "If you need help, come to me. And only me."

Kiba had no intention of having sex with several people this time. He had Shikamaru now. "But Tsunade-sama–"

"But nothing, Kiba," she said immediately. "I don't want you causing trouble like last time."

"But I'm in a relationship now. I think," he said, looking down at his hands uncertainly.

"Well, you can pursue it after your heat," the Hokage said. "If you tell me who it is, I can send them on a mission or two so that it will be easier."

Kiba bit his lip, accidentally drawing blood. "No, that's okay. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to handle it, otherwise I'll, uh, come and see you."

He wasn't going to let Shikamaru go that easily, just because the Hokage said so.

* * *

**Author:**

**I'm Sa-sa-sasori that this took so long, and it's not even that good imo but I didn't want to rush the whole thing with Shikamaru too much XD So anyway, hope you're still enjoying the story!**


	16. Chapter 16

"You're overthinking it, Akamaru," Kiba said conversationally as he prepared breakfast for himself and the large dog the next morning.

Akamaru huffed loudly.

Kiba turned to the dog and waved a spatula around. "What do you mean I don't think at all? I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, in fact!"

Akamaru whined and walked out of the kitchen.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Kiba said, feeling bad that he was back on heat. He understood that Akamaru wouldn't want to be around him much for the duration of it but he still felt a little pang of loneliness and guilt.

He plated the breakfast and left Akamaru's on the floor, knowing he'd come and get it when he wanted it. Kiba ate quietly and considered what he and the dog had been talking about.

Kiba wanted to go see Shikamaru right away but Akamaru felt that Kiba should take the Hokage seriously and not pursue his relationship with Shikamaru while he was on heat.

Kiba scoffed as he finished his food. He didn't see a good reason as to why he shouldn't see Shikamaru during this time. He had every right to. It wasn't as though there was a risk of ruining relations with an allied village, and as long as neither of them were on duty there was no harm to be done.

"See you later, Akamaru!" he called as he threw his jacket over his shoulders and headed to the front door.

Akamaru growled in response.

* * *

Kiba felt giddy as he knocked on Shikamaru's front door. He hopped from one foot to the other as he waited, knowing that the other shinobi would take his time but feeling impatient anyway.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru answered the door with his usual lazy demeanour but instantly brightened somewhat when he saw Kiba. He took a step towards the dog ninja but then stopped, looking down at the ground and blushing.

Kiba nearly laughed out loud seeing Shikamaru act shy but pulled the other man towards him instead, wrapping his arms around him. He gave the shadow ninja a light peck on the lips, even though it took a fair amount of self-control not to take it further. "Hey."

Shikamaru looked annoyed for a minute but Kiba realised that he was just trying to cover up nervousness or awkwardness.

"Want to come inside?" Shikamaru asked, not moving from Kiba's embrace.

"I was thinking we could go out and do something," Kiba said. He knew that if they stayed in it would be that much harder to control himself.

Shikamaru snaked his hands up and down Kiba's back, sending shivers down the Inuzuka's spine. Kiba gave a low growl and clawed at Shikamaru's shirt.

"But just think of all the things we could do if we stay here," Shikamaru whispered.

"You're only saying that because I'm on heat," Kiba said, swallowing hard. He knew that Shikamaru understood that Kiba gave off strong pheromones and that was the only reason people were so attracted to him.

"You are? It's hard to tell because I always feel this way about you," Shikamaru replied. He trailed his hands down to Kiba's ass and then squeezed hard, pushing their bodies together.

Kiba gasped and his eyes fluttered closed as Shikamaru lazily pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

He saw no reason to resist so he pushed Shikamaru up against a wall the first chance he got and started kissing him almost aggressively. He'd wanted Shikamaru for way too long to hold back now that he had an opportunity.

Shikamaru wriggled against him, trying to slip his shirt from his shoulders. Kiba moved slightly to allow him space, crashing up against the Nara again as soon as the garment was gone.

Shikamaru seemed impatient, though, and pushed him to the floor, pulling at Kiba's clothes as well. Kiba let himself be fully undressed, enjoying the sensations as Shikamaru kissed and licked his skin as it was exposed.

"You're still half-dressed," Kiba pointed out.

He tried to sit forward, but before he could tug at Shikamaru's pants, the Nara forcefully pushed him down again and rather suddenly engulfed Kiba's entire cock in his hot mouth.

Kiba's eyes squeezed shut as he cried out.

_Shikamaru is doing this. Shikamaru. Shikamaru is actually sucking me off, _his thoughts screamed at him. After all this time this was really happening. He could barely believe it. He let himself be completely wrapped up in the overwhelming sensations as Shikamaru licked and sucked and moaned around him.

He clawed at the carpet and bit back a scream as he came deep in Shikamaru's throat.

He barely heard as Shikamaru laughed and said, "Already?" He certainly couldn't manage an answer, even if he had fully heard what was said. All he could do was lie there, panting.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru asked after a while, a hint of concern in his voice.

Kiba forced himself to focus and smiled up at Shikamaru. "Sorry, I just…"

Shikamaru smirked and got up, walking towards what Kiba assumed was the bedroom. "Come on," he said.

On shaking legs, Kiba stood and slipped his pants back on since he was the only one naked, and followed Shikamaru into the bedroom. The room seemed comfortable, with traditional paintings of deer adorning the walls. There was a large bed against one wall, which sunlight was filtering down onto. Kiba sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you put your pants back on?" Shikamaru demanded. He wasted no time, pushing Kiba onto his back and trailing kisses along the Inuzuka's chest as he tugged the pants right off again, looking slightly annoyed.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Kiba said between gasps as Shikamaru's lips caressed his skin. He was becoming achingly hard again.

Kiba was slightly surprised that Shikamaru was so energetic and somewhat dominating. He'd expected to have to do all the work but he certainly was not going to complain. In fact, he liked the idea that Shikamaru wanted him so badly that he would give up being lazy for a while. He'd only seen the Nara this active in combat (and training, very occasionally).

However, Kiba was a little upset that he hadn't seen Shikamaru naked yet. He pushed Shikamaru over so that he was on top of him and bit down on his shoulder, his sharp canines drawing blood.

Shikamaru let out an incredibly sexy moan and arched his body up against Kiba's. Kiba tore at Shikamaru's pants, pulling them off of the other shinobi roughly. For a moment he just stared at Shikamaru's cock for the first time – hard and flushed and leaking and more perfect than he had imagined (and he had imagined it so many times).

Shikamaru laced his fingers into Kiba's hair, pushing his head down. Kiba willingly took Shikamaru's cock into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and swirling his tongue around. Shikamaru hissed and bucked his hips.

Kiba was more than happy to suck Shikamaru off but he also wanted things to go further, so he stopped after a while and made his way back up to Shikamaru's mouth, kissing him deeply as they writhed against each other, their bodies slick and desperate.

Eventually Shikamaru ended up on top of Kiba, pinning him to the bed by his wrists. "Fuck me," he whispered.

Kiba's breath hitched and reached down towards Shikamaru's entrance without hesitation. His hands were shaking as he brushed against it lightly, watching as Shikamaru's eyebrows knit together as he shifted against Kiba's fingers.

Kiba pushed in slowly but Shikamaru ground his hips down harshly. The Nara let out a choked cry as Kiba's clawed fingers thrust deeply inside him. Kiba panicked for a moment but Shikamaru started moving against his dry fingers.

Kiba tried to stay as still as possible so as not to hurt Shikamaru, but the other shinobi seemed to enjoy pain. In a flash, he slipped off of Kiba's fingers and straight onto his cock, throwing his head back and crying out shamelessly as he took it all at once.

Stars burst into Kiba's vision as he was overcome with bliss. He clawed at Shikamaru's back, pulling their bodies closer together, buried deeply inside the other man.

Shikamaru's face was buried against Kiba's chest but after a short while he trailed his tongue up the Inuzuka's neck and then kissed him deeply, shifting slightly around his cock.

Kiba groaned into the kiss and thrust up into Shikamaru's tight ass.

Shikamaru leaned back, lazily grinding against Kiba's hips. Kiba could only watch in ecstasy, captivated by the man above him. Sweat made Shikamaru's skin glisten as his muscles twisted and coiled beneath his skin, his lustful gaze not leaving Kiba's for a second.

Kiba could barely control himself. He thrust up into Shikamaru as hard as he could and pushed him over so that he was pounding into the other shinobi, who was now lying on his side with one of his legs thrown over Kiba's shoulder.

A few minutes later, both men moaned passionately as intense pleasure washed over them. Shikamaru tensed as he came all over the sheets, followed closely by Kiba who spilled deeply into him.

Kiba pulled out and collapsed next to his lover, panting heavily.

Shikamaru ran his hand along Kiba's cheek as their breathing slowed. "So, uh… what I actually wanted to ask when you arrived here was… Do you want to go on a date or something?"

"Um, sure," Kiba replied shakily, still trying to catch his breath. He was pretty sure he was blushing from head to toe

Shikamaru yawned and stretched. "We can do something later, then," he said. "I need a nap."

Kiba smiled and wrapped his arms around Shikamaru, breathing in his warm scent. He couldn't remember ever having felt happier.


End file.
